


A Little Bit Every Day

by Abundantly_Sure



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I am Supercorp Trash, I got queerbaited into loving these two and now we're here, Lena is gay, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abundantly_Sure/pseuds/Abundantly_Sure
Summary: Lena Luthor does NOT fall in love. Sure, she's cared for many people, she's been in long-term relationships, and she did indeed love the people those relationships involved, but she didn't fall IN love. Until she does. With her best friend. Whom she is not in a relationship with. Because God hates her (probably because she's a Luthor)
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 156
Kudos: 902





	1. The First Time

Lena Luthor does  ** not ** fall in love. This was a phrase Lena found herself mumbling almost daily now. This has never been an issue before; this has never even had to be a _ thought  _ before, but it has become a thought for the past month, and, unfortunately, a very recurring one. Lena was not one to get especially close to others. She was taught not to from a very young age, but all that changed the fateful day she met one clumsy, rambling, glasses-fixing, smiling Kara Danvers in her office at L-Corp.

That was over a year ago, and they had become fast friends. There was just something about the blonde that Lena couldn’t help but find intoxicating, for lack of a better word. Lena knew quite quickly that she had more than friendly feelings for Kara, but in true Luthor fashion, she kept those feelings locked away in tight, tiny boxes in the back of her mind.

Until recently.

Recently it had become much harder for Lena to keep those pesky feelings at bay. 

The first time she realizes how far gone she truly is, is at Game Night. Well, the ending of Game Night, to be more precise. 

“ _ Lena _ ,” Kara whined, “why don’t you just stay the night? You’ve drank too much to drive home, and I know you have a driver, but if you get picked up, then you’re just going to have to have that same driver bring you back here tomorrow to pick up your car, and is it really worth disturbing Kevin’s night when you could just stay here...with me?” She adds an extra pout after the last two words.

“You’re right,” Lena sighs, “I suppose there isn’t a good reason to disturb Kevin at this hour.”

Kara all but jumps out of her skin in excitement at Lena’s seeming agreement to spend the night.

“Yay! Okay great, I’ll go get you some comfy clothes to sleep in because,” Kara does a once over of Lena’s pencil skirt and blouse, “those are not it.” 

Lena is standing in the middle of Kara’s bedroom absentmindedly twiddling her thumbs when she has the most terrible, bad, absolutely terrifying realization:

She  has to sleep in Kara’s bed. In Kara’s clothes. With Kara. The bed that Kara sleeps in nightly. The bed that will, essentially, envelope Lena in everything that is Kara, while the non-inanimate version of Kara sleeps right next to her. In her bed. 

“It’s okay. Stop being ridiculous,” she scolds herself, “you run a multi-billion dollar company, you’re technically a genius, you can  _ sleep _ next to a girl for God’s sake.”

She’s jarred from her thoughts when Kara walks back into the room, arms piled high with extra pillows and the clothes for Lena. 

“Here,” Kara says as she tosses a pair of shorts and a t-shirt back at Lena while she places two more pillows on the bed. “For comfort,” she says when she notices Lena  staring . 

Lena takes a deep breath and walks into the bathroom to change. When she emerges (already on the brink of an aneurysm just from wearing Kara’s clothing) Kara is already changed and snuggled up in bed.

She notices she’s just been standing outside the bathroom door for the past 90 or so seconds when Kara pats the spot next to her on the bed and says, “Aren’t you going to get in? I promise I don’t bite or anything.”

“I..I, y-yeah! Yeah. Sorry I’m just...yes I’m coming,” Lena stammers as she makes her way to the bed. She mentally rolls her eyes and scolds herself for being able to take down a boardroom of old, white, sexist men, but unable to form a coherent sentence in front of a pretty girl. So much for being a CeRtiFiEd GeNiuS.

She slides into bed next to Kara and lies on her back, hands tightly clasped together over her stomach as she stares at the ceiling in the darkness.

“You know,” Kara turns on her side to face Lena and giggles, “I put more pillows in the bed to make it more comfy, not so you could lay there like a piece of ply wood,” she teases.

Lena can feel Kara’s eyes boring into the side of her skull, and for a second she wonders if Kara's using her heat vision.

Lena makes the very brave (in her opinion) decision to turn on her side and face Kara. She immediately regrets that decision and decides it was the worst possible thing she could have done because in that moment, her eyes had become accustomed to the darkness, and she was able to clearly make out Kara’s features (never mind the fact that their faces were probably, like, 8 inches apart at most). 

She notices the way Kara’s hair falls slightly into her face. She notices how she looks without glasses, while also being without the super suit. She notices her ocean blue eyes, and her extraordinarily long eyelashes. Her nose and the sharp definition of her jaw, and, finally, her lips. The lips she’s spent far too much time looking at. The lips she desperately wants to kiss but knows she can’t because those lips belong to Kara and Kara is her best friend and Lena is...well...Lena, and Kara is far too warm and kind and funny and  **_ good _ ** to feel that way about Lena. 

Those same lips start forming into a smile, the bottom one being taken in by a set of perfectly white teeth.

Lena immediately averts her gaze from her lips and looks up to meet Kara’s eyes once again.

“I know it’s been a rough week at work,” Kara says gently. “I know you don’t get very good sleep often, so just try to rest, okay?” She says while pushing a piece of Lena’s hair behind her ear. 

“Besides, the faster you fall asleep the faster you wake up and the faster you wake up the faster you get my  world famous pancakes!” Kara says with glee in her voice before immediately turning over to, what Lena assumes, go to sleep.

It was all so  _ domestic _ , the way Kara talked to her, the care in her eyes and the way she moved her hair out of her face. It was so intimate and...and  ** soft  ** and Lena doesn’t know what to do with it, all she knows is her heart is going a mile a minute and she prays to whatever entity is up there that Kara isn’t using her super hearing right now.

Kara is using her super hearing right now. She tends to do it a lot with Lena’s  heartbeat in particular, what with all the times she’s almost lost her in the seemingly monthly assassination attempts. It brings a sense of calmness to Kara to hear Lena’s heart beating regularly. 

Kara isn’t sure why Lena’s heart is beating so irregularly fast right now, but she knows her heart is also beating a mile a minute after she pulled a very brave (in her opinion) move and tucked Lena’s hair behind her ear, and she thanks Rao that Lena doesn’t have the same ability to listen in on her heartbeat. 


	2. A Little Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Again, leave a comment and tell me what you think :) Suggestions are always welcome!

Kara woke up before her alarm the next morning to rays of sun shining through her blinds, and a mess of almost-black ( **very** nice smelling) hair splayed across her chest and neck. She blinked a few times and maneuvered her head so she could clearly see the brunette without waking her up. 

Lena, the always put together, stoic-to-everyone-but-Kara, badass woman was currently...not so put together, and Kara felt a little flutter in her chest at the sight of it. 

Lena had one arm draped across Kara’s midsection, her head nuzzled perfectly into the blonde's neck, while her mouth was just slightly agape, and small snores were coming out. 

Kara really did not want to get up, but the overwhelming urge to pee was becoming too much. The girl of steel did not have a bladder of steel. _Ha, bladder of...of steel, because I’m- yeah_ , she chuckled at her own joke. 

She attempted to stealthily slip out from underneath the covers before making the realization that one of Lena’s legs was tangled between Kara’s two. 

“Shoot,” she whispered to herself. This is going to be harder than she thought. 

Sure enough, the next move she made rustled Lena awake. 

Kara became perfectly still, her eyes wide as she glanced down at the brunette, thinking that maybe if she made absolutely no further movements, Lena would fall back asleep. 

She did not fall back asleep. Instead, she barely opened her eyes, tightened her grip around Kara’s waist, and let out a little yawn, before having what Kara worried was some sort of seizure. 

Lena was relaxed for approximately 3.7 seconds before her eyes fully slammed open, and she all but threw herself off the blonde, which almost caused her to throw herself off the side of the bed. 

“Hey! Hi!” Lena coughed. “Good morning um – sorry about that I just,” she nervously ran a hand through her disheveled hair. 

Kara wishes that was her hand. 

“I guess I moved in my sleep. It’s a smaller bed than what I’m used to and,” _well that sounded like a dick thing to say_ , Lena thought, “and not that your bed is too small or uncomfortable or anything! It’s actually very comfortable, and I slept better than I have in weeks I just meant that,” Lena took a breath, in and out through her mouth, “I just meant...sorry for invading your sleeping space.” She finished off with a slight grimace and a hint of blush rising on her pale cheeks. 

“Oh! Oh, that’s okay, Lena,” Kara smiled. “Don’t worry about it; you know I love cuddling with you,” she said with a wave of her hand, but then paused. Was that weird? Was saying that weird? 

She couldn’t gage Lena’s reaction to what she said, as the brunette seemed to still be calming herself down from the terrifying act of waking up. 

Kara got up and said in a rushed tone, “well I have to use the bathroom, so give me just a second, and I’ll be out. After I’m done you can get changed and ready, and I’ll make us those pancakes, okay?” While walking towards the bathroom. 

“Okay,” Lena said, her voice still slightly gravely from sleep, before Kara shut the bathroom door. 

Lena flopped onto her back on the bed and rubbed her hands over her face. 

This is...getting out of hand. 

Breakfast with Kara went by in a blur. 

Lena tried not to find it absolutely adorable how adamant Kara was on making the pancakes completely “from scratch”. 

“They’re better this way, Lena. You can’t add in the love if you use a box mix!” Kara said pointedly. 

She sat at the small table in the kitchen, watching Kara viciously stir together flour (which ended up getting everywhere) and eggs and cinnamon and vanilla extract and some other stuff she wasn’t sure about. 

Lena knew her feelings for Kara were becoming stronger by the day, but Lena Luthor does **not** fall in love. 

The pancakes were actually amazing, and although Lena’s breakfast normally consists of a large cup of black coffee and maybe a bagel if she’s feeling risky, she still ate four of Kara’s pancakes. 

Kara, of course, ate twelve, and after breakfast, they both headed off to work. 

A few hours later Lena received a text from Kara. 

**Kara 11:27 am:** Hey, I know we just saw each other like...3 hours and 27 minutes ago, but Winn, Alex and Maggie want to go out to Regan’s on Friday, and I was wondering if you’d like to come along. 

**Kara 11:28 am:** If not I totally understand! I know you’re busy at work I just wanted to make sure you knew you were invited on the off chance you did want to come. 

Lena thought it over for a second. Would going out with Kara be a good idea? Would going out _drinking_ with Kara be a good idea? It _would be_ a Friday night, and she _does_ enjoy getting out every now and again. 

Fuck it, she thought. 

**Lena 11:31 am:** I’d love to, Kara. Thank you for inviting me. 

**Kara 11:31 am:** Really!? That’s great I’m so happy! We’ll meet you there around 9:00 on Friday, then, is that okay? 

**Lena 11:32 am:** Sounds great, see you then : ) 

Kara responded a minute later with a row of emojis that Lena didn’t fully understand but got the point of from the many different variations of hearts and smiley faces that littered her screen now. 

It may not be the best or smartest idea the CEO had ever had, but she got a little rush at the thought of dressing up and being able to let loose and dance next to Kara. 

She had approximately 57 hours to decide on something to wear that would hopefully get Kara to at least notice her a _bit_ more than usual. 

In her confident state, before her brain could tell her how good and kind and sweet and better than her Kara was like it always did, and how she would never like a person like Lena, she decided Friday was going to be the night she tried to find out if Kara maybe...possibly....did have even an inkling of a romantic feeling towards her. 

She smiled and clicked her phone off, placing it back on top of her desk. For now, she had to focus on this pile of extremely enticing manila folders. 


	3. Those Hands Pulled Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! Chapter 3!

Friday had arrived and Lena was...nervous. 

She had asked her assistant, Jess, no less than 21 times how various outfits looked on her, all of which got varying degrees of, “That one looks beautiful, Miss Luthor,” and, “Wonderful. That is the one!” Before Lena immediately decided that was **_not_ ** the one and forced Jess to look at several more. She could see the life being drained from her assistant’s eyes by the end of it. 

Maybe she’ll buy Jess a coffee on Monday morning. 

A few hours later, the clock read 8:37, and Lena was looking at (see: nitpicking) herself in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. 

“ _Get it together, Lena,_ ” she murmured to herself as she smoothed the already smooth fabric of her dress over her stomach. 

She was dressed in a particularly skintight black dress that stopped just below mid-thigh and showed off every curve she had. The collar of the dress wasn’t so much a collar as it was an extremely deep “V” shape that showed off her collarbones and an appropriate amount of cleavage for a night at a bar. She had diamond stud earrings in, and completed her look with a pair of strappy, black high heels and her (almost) signature dark red lipstick. 

She looked hot, she decided. 

“I’m hot,” she said out loud, determined to reign in the confidence she normally exuded. 

She took one last look at herself in the mirror, huffed a breath out, and called for her driver. 

At exactly 9:03PM, Lena arrived at the bar. It wasn’t necessarily what one would call a “high class establishment”, but it also wasn’t a dive bar. Lena hadn’t known what to expect, so she was pleased when she discovered her outfit would fit right in with the rest of the bar-goers. 

Walking into the bar, she was immediately greeted by the loud bass thump of whatever Top 40 song was currently playing, and it didn’t take her eyes long to land on a particularly attractive blonde. 

Kara was sitting at a table, surrounded by Alex, Maggie and Winn. Her hair was falling in waves over her shoulders that were covered by a black blazer, underneath: a fitted white button down. 

Lena stood there and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times in quick succession, before composing herself enough to walk over to the table. 

She strode over and was immediately greeted by a chorus of “hey Lena’s” and “hi’s”. She politely greeted everyone before turning to look at Kara, who had uncharacteristically not greeted her, and what she saw made her confidence come screaming back. 

Kara was staring. Like, full on staring. She had her glass raised to her mouth but wasn’t drinking out of it. She was just...staring staring staring, starting from the top of Lena’s head down to her heels. 

Suddenly she was jostled from her thoughts when _someone_ (i.e., Alex) kicked Kara’s shin underneath the table. 

“What the heck, Alex?!” Kara said, startled. 

“Sorry, I just figured you might want to actually _greet_ your best friend instead of impregnating her with your eyes,” Alex said with a laugh into her beer bottle. 

“I - I wasn’t- Alex! Why would you even- that's ridiculous she just looks pretty!” Kara stammered. 

“You just look pretty, that’s all,” the blonde said pointedly at Lena, before shooting a glare at her sister. 

“Yeah, you just look pretty.” Alex said with a blank expression as she blinked at Lena. 

“Well, thank you,” Lena started as she slid into the chair next to Kara, “you don’t look half bad yourself, Kara.” 

Maggie snorted into her glass before giving her girlfriend a knowing look. Lena ignored that. 

“How do I look?” Winn asked 

Everyone ignored that. 

The evening went on smoothly, and Lena was starting to feel the buzz of the whiskey throughout her body. The bar they were at was apparently welcoming of aliens, and thus had a full stock of alien alcohol that Kara was taking full advantage of. 

“Oh my Rao, LENA. LENA this is my SONG. Come dance with me!” The blonde screamed from literally 3 feet in front of Lena. 

Lena knew for a fact this wasn’t Kara’s song. She wasn’t even sure the blonde knew the correct lyrics, but she seemed to be into it enough, so who was Lena to say no? 

“Okay, come on drunky, let’s go dance,” Lena laughed softly. 

Kara’s smile was exceptionally large after hearing Lena agree, and before the brunette knew what was happening, she was being tugged by a very eager Kara over to the dance floor. 

The song had changed at that point, but it didn’t seem to bother the blonde, or anyone for that matter. All the songs seemed to sound the same at this point. Same rhythmic bass, same general suggestive lyrics, and it was genuinely doing wonders for Lena’s confidence. 

That lasted all of two seconds before Kara stumbled her way into Lena and was now _very_ pushed up against her. 

“Sorry,” Kara sheepishly said/slurred. 

The blonde hadn’t made a point to move away from Lena and was just staring at her with a look of amazement in her eyes. 

“Gosh, you know...you look so pretty tonight. Has anyone told you how pretty you look tonight?” 

Lena moved her arms, so they were circling back around Kara’s neck and shoulders. 

“I believe that was actually the first thing you said to me tonight, so yes, Kara.” She rolled her eyes, but was smiling, nonetheless. 

The blonde leaned in and smirked before saying, “WELL, it’s only because it’s true. You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, and I’m- I’m SUPERgirl, so I’ve been around the world and seen a lot of girls, y’know?” 

Lena felt herself blush at that. It may just be a drunken compliment, but it was still Kara. 

“I do believe you’ve had a bit too much to drink, darling.” 

“Oh, Lena. Don’t be silly. Aliens can’t get drunk!” The blonde giggled before sliding her hands to grip at Lena’s hips. 

Lena almost had a sarcastic comeback to Kara’s obvious lie about aliens, but the thoughts in her brain came to a screeching halt when she felt the blonde’s hands squeeze at her hips. 

“I told you, I want to dance with you! Dance with me.” Kara pouted. 

Lena’s brain synapses finally started connecting again, and suddenly, her hips were moving in sync with the music, and Kara was holding her by those same hips making sure she didn’t get too far away. 

Kara leaned her forehead against the brunette’s and breathed out, “You’re a really good dancer, Lee. We should do this more often,” before sliding both arms from her hips, so they were completely around Lena’s waist to hug her as close as possible. 

Lena’s heart beat was raising by the second, and she took the sudden burst of confidence that seemed to be going in and out of her like waves tonight. 

She carded her fingers through the blonde’s hair and bit her own perfectly painted bottom lip. 

“I’m really good at a lot of things, darling.” 

The blonde’s eyes flitted to Lena’s lips, and it looked like she was just about to say something in response before Alex barged over and yelled, “Come on you two lovebirds! Party is over I gotta get this one,” she jutted her thumb at Kara, “home so she can sleep off the exuberant amount of alien alcohol she consumed tonight and be ready for the influx of weekend crimes.” 

“Lena’s not a _bird_ , Alex.” Kara said incredulously. 

Alex rolled her eyes before grabbing the blonde by the wrist and tugging her through the sea of people. Lena followed not far behind. 

Once the entire group was outside, they all said their goodbyes and headed to their respective taxis/cars. 

“Be careful getting home tonight,” Lena said to Alex and Kara, but mostly Kara. 

“Don’t worry; I’m driving her.” Alex said while holding the blonde upright from around her waist. 

“Yeah, Alex is driving me ‘cause I sure ain’t flyin tonight!” Kara laughed and slapped her thigh with her hand, as though she had just made the world's best joke. 

Lena nodded and smiled at both of them. 

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later, Kara. Don’t be too much trouble for your sister.” she said before walking up the where her driver was parked. 

“Bye! Bye Lena you look pretty tonight! Your legs look amazing!” The blonde screamed from a few meters away before Alex slightly aggressively shoved her into the passenger side seat of her car. All Lena heard was an, “Ow! Alex! Why did you-” before she shut her door and her driver pulled away from the bar. 

Lena arrived home about 25 minutes later and immediately washed her face and got changed for bed. She settled into her fluffy sheets and unlocked her phone to send Kara a text before she fell asleep. 

**Lena 12:47am:** Goodnight, Kara. Hope you don’t feel too bad tomorrow morning. Sleep well. 

The blonde answered quite quickly, as she normally does. 

**Kara 12:49am** : Goooodnight Leenaaa. I love youu I hope you have nice dreams I had a ncie dream about you the other night you were very nice in it you’re alwayss so nice!!! 

Lena was slightly curious about what Kara meant when she said she “had a nice dream about her,” but combined with the spelling errors and the blonde’s overenthusiasm, Lena chalked it up to Kara just being drunk. 

She clicked her phone off and fully settled into bed. The only thought that kept replaying in her mind was Kara staring at her lips right before Alex interrupted them. 

Did Kara want to kiss her? Was Kara _going_ to kiss her? Was it just her drunken state that made her act like that? Did a Luthor **actually** have a chance with a Super? No. Maybe? 

Lena willed herself to stop thinking about it, and eventually fell into a slumber that did, in fact, involve dreams of a certain sunny blonde. 

On the other side of town, Alex was struggling to flop Kara into bed. 

“You know, I saw how you were looking at Lena tonight, Kar,” the redhead started. “I know you’re drunk, but we’ve all noticed how you two look at each other even when you’re both completely sober.” 

The blonde snuggled into her blankets, eyes closed as she smiled wistfully. 

“Lena’s the best. Who wouldn’t look at her that way? So pretty and smart.” Kara suddenly opened her eyes and said, “her collarbones looked **_exceptional_ **” practically whispering the last word. She seemed unnerved by the revelation. 

Alex just sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Get some sleep, Danvers. We’ll talk about this more when you’re less....like this.” She waved her had frivolously in Kara’s general direction before walking out of the room. 

Kara rolled onto her back, looking at the ceiling, thoughts whirring around in her slightly foggy head. 

_I think_ _....I_ _want to kiss Lena._

Oh. 

_Oh..._

_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, tell me what ya think. Where you want this to go. What u love what u hate, etc. Suggestions always welcome :)
> 
> And as always, thank u for reading luv u


	4. A Fate That Befell Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay in this chapter! I was busy gorging myself on food for a whole week with my family.  
> Also, Supercorp fluff and more is coming next chapter. This one focuses more on the Alex/Kara dynamic. 
> 
> As always, tell me what ya think! What you want. What you don't want. All that jazz.

Kara was awoken the next morning by the first rays of sunshine filing through her blinds, and for the first time in her life, the Kryptonian’s body was not pleased to see them. 

“Go _away_ ,” she groaned at the rays as she pushed her face directly into her softest pillow. 

_Rao, no wonder Alex is always so cranky whenever she drinks too much._

Her head was pounding, and there was a weird taste in her mouth that she couldn’t quite place, but desperately wanted to rid herself of, so she forced her body into an upright position. 

Squinting, she blindly reached beside her for her phone to check the time. 

7:27am, not bad. She still had ample time to get ready before she had to go patrol the city. 

She noticed she had a text notification from Lena, and suddenly little fragments of memories were flashing through her mind. 

Dancing with Lena. 

Lena with her arms around Kara’s neck. 

Lena’s smirk. 

Lena’s hands in her hair. 

Wanting to...kiss Lena. 

The blonde felt heat crawling up her chest and neck until it settled in her face. 

She groaned again. _Why does this have to be so complicated? Why does she have to be so...so pretty and smart and- and- UGH._

Kara padded her way into her bathroom, phone in hand. She really needed to brush her teeth. 

She was halfway done brushing before she remembered Lena had sent her a text. She quickly opened the chat and read: 

**Lena 7:01am** : Morning sleepyhead. I did some research and found out that Kryptonians can actually cure their hangovers if they eat enough red meat?? Maybe go to Big Belly Burger before your rounds and stock up. Hope you feel okay <3 

_You know, if Lena could just...suck. If Lena could just be terrible and mean and gross, then maybe I wouldn’t_ _hav_ _-_ Kara's internal monologue went silent when she flicked her eyes up to read the last message she had sent the CEO the night before. 

The blonde read and re-read her last text at least 6 times, toothbrush dangling from her mouth. 

“Are you **kidding** ,” she said through a mouth full of toothpaste. 

She quickly finished brushing her teeth, careful to get the streak of toothpaste spit that had dribbled down her chin when she was trying to wrap her mind around the words she typed last night. 

Lena didn’t seem that bothered, though, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of the superhero’s mind. She really felt like she needed to talk to Lena about last night..but first, food. 

// 

Kara had taken Lena’s advice and promptly flew to Big Belly Burger the minute they opened at 8 to purchase 10 burgers before starting her rounds of the city. 

Naturally, the CEO had been correct in her research, and the blonde’s hangover was almost completely gone an hour later. 

The crime was exceptionally slow for a Saturday morning, but Kara was feeling more than grateful for the fact, considering her mind kept veering into another direction. One that didn’t involve saving the city at all, but more so involved a certain brunette. 

_I need to talk to her_ , Kara thought as she soared above the city, just before Alex let her know there was an armed robbery going on at one of the high-end jewelry shops downtown. 

_The talk can wait, I guess._

_//_

Annoyingly enough, the crime didn’t stop all weekend, and Kara was exhausted by the time Sunday evening rolled around. 

_So much for the crime being ‘exceptionally slow’, huh?_

At this point, Kara had worked herself up into a vibrating mess of nerves in regard to talking to Lena. 

She needed Alex. 

Alex had been leisurely sitting on her couch, minding her own business, thinking about going down on her girlfriend when Kara decided to quite literally bust through her front door. 

“Alex!” she shouted as the door smashed into the wall behind it, leaving a large dent. 

“Kara, what the hell?!” 

Kara looked back at the wall. 

“I’ll fix that...later. I need to talk to you,” she said, whipping her head back around to stare a little too intensely into Alex’s eyes. 

“Well spit it out, Supergirl. It’s late and Maggie is coming over soon.” 

Kara took a deep breath, finally averting her gaze from Alex, and fiddled with the sleeve of her suit. 

“I think I might really like Lena and not in the ‘oh she’s so cool’ way but more like in the ‘I want my mouth on her mouth and also other parts of her’ way and I don’t know what to do about it because she’s my best friend and I don’t want to ruin everything and what if she doesn’t feel the same? Like sometimes she acts like she may feel the same but it’s all just so confusing and I did NOT expect this to happen, but it did and now I can’t escape and I think I really need to talk to her and I _was_ going to talk to her, but then I was non-stop busy the whole weekend and I thought about it too much so now I’m scared, and I don’t know what to do what should I do?” the blonde rambled off. 

Alex sat there with her mouth slightly agape. 

“Oh my god...” 

“WHAT?” Kara snapped, “This isn’t funny, Alex I-” 

“No, no it’s not funny I just...oh my god? I won,” the redhead said with a wide grin sweeping across her face. 

“You what? You _won_ ? You won _what_ were you even _listening_ , Alex?” Kara huffed, putting her hands on her hips. 

“I won the bet! Maggie thought you would never fess up about your feelings towards Luthor, but I, being the ever-supportive sister that I am, knew you would grow some balls eventually,” she smirked. 

Kara’s face twisted into a combination of confused and mortified. 

“I AM,” the superhero took a deep breath in, pointing her finger towards Alex. “Oooo!” she grumbled, “We will get **_back_ ** to that directly after you tell me what to do.” 

Alex laughed quietly. “Kara, you just need to talk to her. I tried to tell you when we got home from the bar that we all see how you two look at each other. I understand that it can be scary to talk about feelings, but what is keeping them inside doing for you?” 

Kara dramatically threw her head back and groaned. 

“But Alex what if she **doesn’t** feel the same? What if I’m just misinterpreting the signs? I can’t lose her as a friend; she’s too important to me.” 

“Welllll,” Alex started, a small smirk growing on her lips. “You could always...test the waters, you know? Sober. I mean. Don’t involve anymore alcohol. That way you know for sure she’s in a clear head and so are you.” 

“What do you mean ‘test the waters’? What am I supposed to do just go up to her and be like, ‘theoretically if I were to like you would you be weirded out by that, or would it be okay?’ and then see what she says?” 

“No, Kara, you total imbecile. Test the waters by _flirting_ , you know, that thing people who are interested in other people do.” Alex sighed. 

“Oh no. No no no no no. I can’t do that, Alex I-” 

“Yes you can,” Alex cut her off. “You can absolutely do that because I see how Luthor looks at you with gag-inducing puppy dog eyes. I hear how she speaks about you. You are the only person I’ve seen her bitch-walls come down around. You make her soft. She _likes_ you, Kara, she’s just too afraid to do anything about it, like you. Lena likes to be in control, and admitting her feelings for you and letting you be the one to possibly turn her down will make her feel incredibly out of control. Don’t give her the chance to even feel that way. Let her know you like her. Flirt. Do whatever you wanna do without explicitly telling her you have feelings for her, if that’s too scary, and I promise you she will show you how she feels.” 

Kara stared at Alex for about 10 seconds straight, chewing her bottom lip vigorously before power walking the 7 feet to the couch and engulfing her sister in a hug. 

“This better not backfire or so help me Rao, Alex.” 

Alex just chuckled. 

“You can do it, Little Danvers. Have some confidence and go get your girl. We’re all incredibly sick of watching you two skirt around each other like scared middle-schoolers.” 

Kara rolled her eyes, smiling, and pulled away from the hug. 

“Thank you, Alex. Will do. Now I’m going to leave before Maggie shows up completely naked under a long, fancy coat.” The blonde shuddered. 

"Yes, go! She'll be here any minute, and I don't want to waste a single moment shooing you out the door!" The redhead laughed and chucked a pillow at the younger Danvers. 

"I'm going!" Kara yelled as she delicately opened the front door, extra-delicately closing it behind her this time.


	5. The Look of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you all had a safe and happy holiday doing whatever it was you decided to do :)
> 
> Here's chapter 5. The good SHIT is COMING.
> 
> Love u.

Kara had spent the better half of the night pacing in front of her bathroom mirror, practicing the ways she was going to flirt with Lena. She had texted Alex for input on her lines several times, but the older Danvers never answered. Probably busy doing unspeakable things with Maggie, instead of helping her **_own_ ** **_sister_ ** be able to successfully do unspeakable things with Lena. The blonde glared at her phone. 

At some point she had passed out on her bed, and the next thing she knew it was morning, and her alarm (a nice boppy tune of Pocketful of Sunshine) was blaring at her to wake up 

“HUH?!” She jolted awake, maneuvering her head back and forth in search for the incessant sound. 

She located her phone on the opposite side of her bed and shut the alarm off, bathing her in silence. 

Today was the day. 

The day Kara was going to -she audibly gulped- purposely flirt with her best friend in an attempt to hopefully maybe someday date her. And then possibly years down the line marry her. Maybe have a kid or two. Maybe just a dog. Maybe two cats and a dog and no kids? She was getting ahead of herself. 

Anyway, today was the day. 

She jumped out of bed and immediately began strutting around her room, full Supergirl pose, to try and gain confidence. 

It kind of worked. 

Not really. 

She went through her morning routine and then immediately out to the kitchen to nervously ingest various pastries. 

After she was done eating her allotted 350 grams of sugar for the morning, she headed to work. 

// 

Kara had decided the night before that she was going to surprise Lena at L-Corp for lunch with her favorite, extremely kale-dense, salad from one of the restaurants they frequented. 

Luckily for the superhero, the restaurant also offered an array of non-green foods. 

After she had picked up both of their lunches, the blonde made her way back to L-Corp and into the elevator that would take her up to Lena’s office. 

Her nerves were starting to take over, but she figured the best she could do is try to act as natural as possible. 

The 20 seconds it took the elevator to reach Lena’s floor went by exceedingly faster than Kara had hoped, and soon enough there was a soft ding, signaling she had arrived. 

_You are a superhero. You are her best friend. You have kale. You can do this._

She walked off the elevator and shot Jess (who was of course working diligently at her desk outside of Lena’s office) an overly-bright smile before reaching her destination. 

“Knock knock,” Kara said as she opened the CEO’s door. 

Lena lifted her head up from whatever paperwork she was looking at on her desk and met the blonde’s gaze. 

“Kara,” she said softly, a wide smile immediately plastering itself on her face. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes; what are you doing here?” 

“I- uh,” the blonde fidgeted with her glasses, pushing them further up on her nose. “I just wanted to surprise you with lunch! I know how you forget to eat sometimes when you’re busy, which I don't understand at all considering food is one of the best things the world has to offer, but...yeah.” She tried to not let her nerves show as she haphazardly lifted the eco-friendly bag their carryout was in to show Lena. 

Lena seemed delighted at Kara’s offer and immediately wrapped her up in a hug. 

“Have I ever told you you’re my favorite person?” The brunette practically cooed as she took the takeout bag from Kara’s hand. 

The blonde let out a burst of accidental laughter and immediately adjusted her glasses again. 

“Ah, well, ha, you know, anything for my best friend,” she said, waving her hand in the air to emphasize how the offer wasn’t a big deal. 

They walked over to the incredibly expensive, yet somehow slightly uncomfortable couch that was on the other side of the room to begin feasting. 

After they were both sat down, Lena grabbed for each of their takeout boxes in the bag. 

As she handed Kara hers, the blonde said, “So for me, I got a very nice double hot dog with a side of chili cheese fries. You can have one if you so wish, and for you,” Lena opened her container. “I got your favorite: leaves!” 

The brunette shot Kara a look, but the blonde could see the corners of her mouth attempting to not turn up into a smile. 

“I resent that statement, but I do have to admit, this **_salad_ ** , one of which is complete with carrots and tomatoes and _chicken_ , which is a _protein_ , does look delicious. Thank you, Kara.” 

“It’s no problem, Lena. Just looking out for you.” 

Lena ducked her head down, smiling, and started hungrily stabbing at her (protein packed) leaf pile. 

_It’s now or never._

“Sooo,” Kara ominously started around a mouthful of hot dog. “I was wondering if you would maybe want to come over some night to just, like, hangout?” 

“Oh, you mean like a girl’s night?” Lena asked. 

“Uh, I- well, kind of?” The superhero’s heartbeat was starting to gather speed. “A small girl’s night. One that includes two people. One being myself. The other, being...um, you?” 

Lena paused her fork halfway to her mouth and kept her face looking straight ahead but peered at Kara from the corners of her eyes. 

Kara’s ears zeroed in on Lena’s accelerating pulse. _That_ _must_ _be a good sign, right?_

_“_ Just the two of us?” The brunette asked. 

“Well, yeah. I figured it might be fun to hang out, just us, in a setting that doesn’t involve work in some way,” Kara said, nervously laughing as she shoveled more food into her mouth. 

Lena seemed to think it over for a moment before saying, “That sounds lovely. We should do that soon.” 

The blonde practically choked on the last bite of her hotdog. 

“Great! Amazing! We can watch movies and eat snacks and-- Oh! Have you ever seen The Princess Diaries?” 

Lena chuckled, “No, I’m afraid I haven’t, actually. I assume it’s good?” 

“Oh it’s the **best**! Anne Hathaway is amazing in it, and, well, Julie Andrews is always great. We have to watch it.” Kara gushed. 

“Alright then; I’m looking forward to it,” Lena said with a smile. 

The brunette suddenly squinted at Kara before leaning in slightly. 

“You have some...here,” Lena leaned in closer, using her thumb to wipe what Kara discovered to be ketchup off the corner of her mouth. 

She leaned back into her normal position before nonchalantly sucking her thumb into her mouth quickly to remove the ketchup. 

Everything was in slow motion, and she could feel her eyes glaze over at the sight of it. The way Lena’s lips wrapped around her own finger. The way Kara could see her tongue poke out just a little bit. 

Kara’s face suddenly felt very hot. Very very hot. 

She was trying not to focus on the thumping in her own chest, so she strained her ears to zone in on Lena’s heart for the second time today, and noticed it was beating even faster than her own. 

_That can’t be medically safe for her._

“You look really pretty today!” Kara blurted out, before squeezing her eyes shut and sucking her lips into her mouth. _Rao, why couldn’t she be more subtle._

Lena’s eyes widened in surprise. “T-Thank you, I- you look very pretty yourself,” she said back, all at once becoming very interested in the rings she was wearing on her fingers today. 

Kara could plainly see a blush creeping up the CEO’s neck to her face. _Okay, maybe your awkwardness isn’t that detrimental to the plan._

“I, well, I um, I should probably let you get back to work. Thanks for having lunch with me. I’ll text you later so we can decide when you wanna hang out, okay?” Kara said, brushing the crumbs off her lap before standing up. 

“Okay, sounds great. Thank you again for lunch.” Lena said, standing up so she was directly in front of the blonde. “I appreciate you more than you know,” she said before leaning in and planting a chaste kiss on Kara’s left cheek. 

Kara felt dizzy. 

_Is this what an aneurysm feels_ _like?_ _Can_ _Kryptonians_ _even have aneurysms?_

“See you soon, Kara,” Lena said, a small smirk forming on her lips. 

“It’s a date!” The blonde yelled out. “I-I mean, it’s a...I will also see you soon!” She hurriedly stammered out whilst cleaning up their empty containers from the table. 

“I’ll see you s- yup, already said that haha, bye Lena!” She fumbled around the couch, but somehow made it out the door of the office, past Jess, and into the elevator. 

She leaned against the metal interior as soon as the doors shut and closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. 

_That went...differently than expected._


	6. Softly Heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it 4k
> 
> Is it steamy in here?

Kara briskly walked up the steps to her apartment door after work, mind still reeling from her lunch with Lena earlier. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, she shrugged off her jacket threw it carelessly onto the back of the couch before making her way into her bedroom and gracelessly faceplanting onto her bed. 

Face still smushed into her mattress, she reached into her back pocket to slip out her phone. Angling her head so she could see the screen, she dialed her 2nd most frequent number. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to fill me in! Took you long enough!” Alex loudly said into the phone, completely foregoing the normal “hello” most people with manners use. 

“Hello to you, too.” Kara said, rolling her eyes even though the older Danvers couldn’t see it. 

“Oh shut up. Sorry for being excited about my little sister’s love life. Now, give me the details. What happened what did you say were you a total dork? I bet you were a total dork.” 

“ _No!_ I was not _not_ a total dork, Alex. I was actually really smooth and charming, and she’s going to be coming over to hang out hopefully sometime within the next few days. Now apologize.” The blonde demanded, purposely not mentioning the part where she almost tripped over Lena’s couch or thought she was having an aneurysm just from getting a kiss on the cheek or how she blatantly ascended to another plane of existence when Lena sucked the ketchup off her finger or the 14 times she stuttered over her words. Alex didn’t need to know any of those things. 

_“_ Okay, okay, sorry for rightfully assuming. So it went well then?” 

“Yeah, it went really well, actually,” Kara followed, ignoring her sisters blatantly fake apology, “but I needed to ask for your advice about...lady things.” The blonde mindlessly swiped her free hand back and forth over her comforter, cringing at her choice of words.“ 

“Well I can assure you that I am the master of all things lady.” Alex laughed. “What do you need to know?” 

Kara picked at her bottom lip with her teeth, trying to find a way to properly ask someone, her _sister_ of all people, about this kind of stuff. 

“So like, I don’t know. Lena was being pretty touchy at lunch today, and she even gave me a kiss on the cheek when she said goodbye, which she’s never done before. I think I might...if the time is right, I might try to kiss her and,” Kara flipped onto her back, and changed the phone from her right ear to her left, “and I’ve never kissed a girl before, Alex, much less _slept_ with one.” 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Alex yelled. “You’re gonna SLEEP with Luthor? Kara, I didn’t know you had it in you.” 

“No! Wait! Alex- ugh. I’m not saying I would sleep with Lena on the first date or...whatever this even is because she is far too important, and I want to treat her with respect of course. Be a gentlewoman, y’know? I’m just thinking ahead at the possibilities, and you know me; I like to be prepared for things.” 

“Well here’s the thing, Kar: there is no right or wrong way to go about doing this kind of stuff. It’s nerve-wracking for everybody but trust me when I say your body will know what to do. Kissing a girl is exactly the same as kissing any other person. The whole sleeping together ordeal? Worry about that when you get to it. Actually, don’t worry about it at all. I thought I was going to be so bad the first time it happened with me, but after a few head-knocks and getting through the torture of peeling both my and her skinny jeans off, we made it work, and it was absolutely fine. You aren’t entirely new to the world of dating and, excuse my French, sex, so don’t overthink it. Her being a girl changes nothing. Again, you got this.” 

Kara smiled softly into the phone. She really was lucky to have Alex in her life. Not everybody’s sibling would talk to them about this kind of stuff. 

“Okay, thank you Alex. Sorry I made you have that awkward conversation with me. Promise it won’t happen again,” the blonde joked. 

“Good. I’m hanging up now. That was too much emotional output for me for one day.” 

“You’re literally so dramatic,” Kara stated. “But fine. Thanks again for helping. Love you.” 

“Love you too, Kar.” 

The line went dead. 

Kara sat up on her bed, swinging her legs over the side of it. She picked up her phone and looked at the screen while nibbling on one of her nails on her left hand. 

**Kara 5:52pm:** Do u wanna come over tomorrow night? I know it’s short notice, but I figured we probably shouldn’t put off watching the movie of the century any longer than you already have. 

She figured that was a simple enough text. 

Throwing her phone down onto the mattress, she jumped out of bed and headed into the kitchen for n pre-dinner snack. 

Several minutes later she padded her way back into her bedroom, glass of milk in hand, licking the remnants of peanut butter off her other hand’s fingers. 

Placing the glass onto her nightstand, she sat back down on the edge of her bed and clicked her phone’s home screen button to reveal she had two texts from Lena. 

Quickly opening them, she read: 

**Lena 5:57pm:** If you keep poking fun at my lack of popular cinema knowledge, then I may never come over again. 

**Lena 5:58pm:** But yes tomorrow sounds lovely I’ll be there at 8. 

The blonde laughed and responded telling Lena that sounds good, and she can’t wait. 

After that, Kara did everything in her power to distract herself from the possibility that she very well may be kissing her best friend tomorrow. Those things included but were not limited to: scanning every platform of social media for cute animal videos, eating more pre-dinner snacks and finally actual dinner, meticulously dusting every inch of her apartment, and re-arranging her closet by color. 

Finally, around 10pm, Kara decided it was time to go to bed, so she hopped in the shower, did her usual business, and crawled into bed. 

// 

Sleep surprisingly came easy to her, and she awoke 7 hours later in a cold sweat after having a very realistic dream about a gigantic floating potsticker trying to destroy the town, which she (as Supergirl) had to conquer by eating all of it, one tiny bite at a time, in midair. 

Her mind immediately veered from her dream to Lena, and how she would be seeing her later. She didn’t want to spend a lot of time worrying about it, so she got ready and went to Catco a little early to throw herself into her work. 

The day dragged on, and it didn’t help that Kara was checking her phone or computer clock every two minutes, hoping that the time had somehow magically sped up, but eventually 5 o’clock came around and she packed up to go home. 

She hadn’t talked to Lena much that day. A few texts here and there confirming their date- ahem, _hangout_ , tonight, and she was fully ready to see the brunette, while at the same time being utterly terrified. 

Kara flew home to try and calm her nerves. 

She didn’t change out of her work clothes, as they were mostly comfy, and she figured she looked decent enough for this not-date, with her light blue button down, black slacks and brown belt. She knew Lena liked when she wore outfits like these, as she always complimented her on the way the button downs made her arms look so muscular...which, now that she thinks about it, was kind of gay of Lena. 

Before she knew it, her superhearing zeroed in on the clack of Lena’s heels coming down the hallway to her door. She waited until the brunette knocked gently before opening it to greet her, and her mouth went dry. 

Lena was known for dressing well. She always looked immaculate, but Lena was wearing this dress that Kara knew Lena knew she liked. 

_At least their minds were in the same place when it came to outfit choice._

Kara’s face may or may not have turned a deep shade of red a few months back when Lena walked out of the dressing room, asking Kara what she thought of the new article of clothing. 

The dress itself was a deep burgundy, falling just above the CEO’s knees. It was tight in all the right places, and while perfectly acceptable for a professional workplace, the neckline still made the blonde sweat. It didn’t show any cleavage (although, the dress did hug Lena’s breasts amazingly well), but it showed her collarbones, and the expanse of her neck. 

Her hair, of course, was perfectly in place, with loose waves falling around her shoulders, and she had on a lipstick that matched the color of her dress to a T. 

Kara gulped. 

“Hi. Wow, you look-” she shouldn’t comment on how Lena looks. This isn’t a date. “Come in,” the blonde nervously laughed, hand grabbing the back of her neck and she moved out of the way for Lena to step in. 

“Well, I’m hoping your abrupt end to your sentence doesn’t mean I look bad,” Lena teased. 

“Because I was just about to tell you how good you looked, and I’d have to take it back if the first thing you were going to say to me was an insult about a piece of clothing you helped me pick out,” she smirked, stepping further into the blonde’s living room, but not before making a pointed look at Kara’s shirt. 

“I- no. No, no, you look great as always; I was just- you know. Do you want some wine?” Kara asked, quickly changing the subject. 

“Don’t you know me at all? Of course I would,” she laughed, seating herself on the couch. 

Kara came back into the living room a few minutes later, two glasses of wine in hand. She placed one in front of the brunette before sitting down beside her and starting to fidget with the rim of her own. 

_She really needed to get it together._

“So, do you wanna start the movie? If you’re this far behind, we’re gonna have to work hard to catch you up with the rest of the world.” 

Lena sighed and smiled, leaning back into the couch and taking a sip of her wine. 

“I suppose you’re right. Start it up,” Lena said with a sarcastic snap of her fingers. 

Kara immediately started the movie and was glad to have somewhat of a distraction from the newfound thick heat flowing through her apartment. 

//

It seemed to be going well. Lena was enjoying it, laughing at the parts that were supposed to be funny, and even some of the ones that weren’t. She enjoyed Julie Andrew’s character the most, and made a comment about how she “wishes Lillian could have been that patient with her when she was learning the ins and outs of being rich and famous instead of the pretentious ass she always was,” which made the blonde snort up some of her wine mid-sip. 

It was near the end of the movie, both Lena’s and Kara’s glasses of wine finished and long forgotten, when Lena moved her body so that her entire side was pressed up against Kara’s. 

The superhero felt heat spread through her whole body and carefully turned her head to look at the brunette, who was still intently watching the movie. 

She had an idea. 

Slowly leaning away from Lena, she maneuvered herself so her back was up against the arm rest of the couch. Lena noticed and looked over at the blonde. 

“That doesn’t look very comfortable, and you took away my warmth,” she quipped out. 

Kara smiled. 

“Well then let me get more comfortable; come here,” she said as she swung one leg to the opposite side of Lena and patted her chest. 

“Here, lay on your back and face the TV, that way we can both be laying down _and_ you get my warmth again.” 

She saw a flash of something, apprehension possibly, behind the other girl’s eyes as she flicked them down to Kara’s chest and back up to meet Kara’s own, but it only took a few seconds before Lena was shifting her body to the way Kara suggested. 

The blonde may have mistaken this for a good idea, because now, having Lena’s entire body between her legs, head on her chest to where she can smell her shampoo, and one of her hands lazily placed on top of Kara’s knee, she was sure she was about to implode. 

If Lena was having any thoughts about their position, she was not making it very obvious. 

That was, until Kara felt a slight movement from the brunette’s hand. 

It was very subtle at first, nothing much. Just a quick squeeze of the knee, but then a few seconds later Kara felt her fingers start to gently rub over the clothed area. It seemed innocent enough, but it was sending the blonde’s head into a tailspin. 

Lena was still intently watching the movie, but suddenly shifted so she was more on her stomach, left arm wrapped around Kara’s waist, other arm (or hand, more so) placed now on Kara’s thigh. 

The brunette let out a content sigh as she settled into her new position and started to lazily drag her nails in small patterns over Kara’s thigh. 

It was driving Kara absolutely insane, somehow in both the best and worst way. 

“Lena,” the blonde dryly said. She cleared her throat, “What’re you doing?” 

“Hmm?” Lena replied, tearing her eyes away from the screen for a moment to tilt her head up to look at Kara. 

“You um, your hand is-” 

“Oh! I’m sorry; I didn’t even notice what I was doing,” she said, immediately removing the offending appendage. “Are you ticklish there or something?” she asked, a glint of mischievousness behind her eyes. 

It clicked for the blonde in that moment. Lena knew exactly what she was doing. 

“No, no that’s not it. I was just wonder-” 

Lena had moved her hand up to Kara’s forearm, sliding it up until it reached her bicep. 

“Have I ever told you how nice you look in these shirts?” Lena asked, eyes gleaming. 

“Because you do. Incredibly nice.” 

“Thank you,” the blonde let out so quietly it was almost a whisper. Her mouth felt incredibly dry and her brain felt like it was on fire. 

“Mhm,” the brunette replied before suddenly getting up and gathering the empty wine glasses and walking towards the kitchen. 

Kara looked at the TV and noticed the credits were rolling for the movie. _Fucking hell._

She composed herself, taking a few deep breaths before following Lena into the kitchen. 

_This fucking girl._

Lena was at the sink, quietly washing the two glasses out before placing them on the drying rack. 

“You know you don’t have to do that,” the blonde said, leaning against the frame of the wall. 

“I know, but I do like to make myself useful when I can.” 

She wiped her hands off on a small towel before turning around to face Kara, leaning back against the sink. 

Kara was feeling a little braver. Knowing that Lena was blatantly flirting with her earlier set her fears at ease a bit, so she didn’t think twice before dragging her eyes from the bottoms of Lena’s now heel-less feet, to the middle of her face to meet her eyes. 

Her gaze didn’t go unnoticed by the brunette, whose mouth twitched up in the corner, showing the smallest of smirks. 

“I’m sure I can find plenty of ways to make you useful around here if that’s what you’re looking for,” she smiled, slowly walking towards Lena. 

“Oh? What kind of ways are those?” 

They were very openly flirting now, and it was making Kara a bit dizzy, but she persisted, forcing her confidence to come in. 

She was directly in front of the brunette by now. 

“You know,” Kara said, squinting her eyes and looking around as she placed one hand on the counter behind Lena, “I’m sure there’s something that can be cleaned. Windows that can be washed. The likes.” 

Lena’s eyes crinkled in the corners when she let out a laugh. 

“That wasn’t what I had in mind, but I’m sure I could manage if I must.” 

“Well what was it that you had in mind then, Miss Luthor?” Kara asked, now placing her other hand on the counter, effectively locking Lena between her and the sink. 

The CEO had a small smile on as she bit her bottom lip, eyes flitting to Kara’s mouth for just a second before she peered back up at the blonde through her eyelashes. 

_Oh, Lena was good._

“I don’t know,” she drawled, moving her hand up Kara’s arm again until it came to rest where her shoulder met her neck, “I was hoping for something more fun. You are my best friend, after all.” She squeezed where her hand was. “I wouldn’t want to bore you with me cleaning. I can be much more entertaining than that, you know.” 

“I’m sure you can,” Kara said in a low voice, not entirely knowing where it came from. 

Her brain was becoming foggy with arousal, and she couldn’t help staring at Lena’s perfect lips. 

“Kara?” Lena asked, amusement evident in her voice. 

“Hmm?” Kara sounded back, not averting her eyes from the brunette’s mouth. 

“See something you like there?” 

“Yes.” 

Kara looked back up to Lena, and by the way the brunette’s eyes widened at the admission, it seems her bluntness had caught the woman by surprise. 

“Oh?” Lena asked innocently, but her darkening eyes showed something much less innocent going on in her mind. 

“Yeah, you see,” Kara moved so there was only about an inch or so between their bodies, and switched her gaze back to the other woman’s mouth, “You just have these...really pretty lips,” she smirked, catching Lena’s eyes for a quick moment before averting her gaze again. 

Lena's breaths were coming out in little puffs, and her pupils were blown at this point, which just made Kara even more turned on. 

“You look beautiful tonight, Lee,” she mentioned quietly, eyes still trained on lips. 

“And this shade of lipstick is amazing,” she said, moving her hand to cup Lena’s face and slowly swipe her thumb across her bottom lip. 

Lena sucked in a quick breath of air at the action, and her mouth parted slightly. Kara, whose finger was still on Lena’s bottom lip, could feel the hot air from her mouth on her finger, and she desperately wanted to push it further in, but she didn’t. 

She looked up and locked eyes with the brunette, but before she could do anything else at all, Lena had surged forward, hand now on the back of Kara’s neck, and kissed her. Hard. 

At first it was all clashing teeth and frantic hands, but Kara pulled her brain from the fog just enough to remind herself to take charge. She grabbed Lena by the hips and pulled her flush against her body, before pushing forward and pressing Lena back into the counter so she was fully pinned. 

Alex was right. She really didn’t have to think about any of this. 

Lena let out a mix between a whine and a moan at the connection, and hearing a noise like that come from the other woman made something primal bubble up inside Kara. 

She bit Lena’s bottom lip, pulling back on it before diving back in to swipe her tongue across it, soothing any pain she may have caused. Lena, whose hands were tangled in the blonde’s hair, opened her mouth and ran her tongue over Kara’s, which made her then let out an involuntary moan of her own. 

Lena shoved her leg in between Kara’s, and the slight contact did not help control the wetness that was pooling in the blonde’s underwear. 

Moving her hands from Kara’s hair quickly down her torso, she aggressively tugged her button up out of her slacks, only to immediately shove her hands underneath the shirt and dig her nails into Kara’s sides. 

It of course didn’t hurt the superhero, but she could still feel it. Still knew what was happening. 

Their kissing continued on, all tongue and teeth and breathy moans and sighs, until Kara tugged Lena’s dress up so it was sitting just above her hips and, 

_Oh Rao_

Kara, chest heaving, looked down at perfect pale thighs, until her eyes dragged up to see Lena’s cloth covered center. An obvious wet spot had formed on the brunette’s underwear, and Kara’s mouth watered at the sight. 

“Kara?” 

The blonde slowly tore her gaze away and looked at Lena. 

“Yes?” 

“Take me to bed.” 

A flash of heat went directly in between Kara’s legs. 

“Are you sure? I don’t...I want you to know I respect you. We don’t have to do this. I won’t be mad I promise.” 

“Honey,” Lena said in a tone normally reserved for when she was taking control in a board room, “take me to fucking bed.” 

Okie doke. 

The blonde picked up Lena like it was nothing, and the other girl wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist before leaning in to kiss her again. 

For as clumsy as Kara normally is, she made her way to the bedroom without breaking or bumping into anything. 

She walked through the doorway to her bedroom and stopped at the end of her bed, before gently placing Lena down on her back. She stayed standing as the brunette scooted her way to the top of the bed, never breaking eye contact with Kara. 

She looked ridiculously sexy staring up at Kara like that, hair a mess, lipstick smudged. 

The blonde dropped down onto the bed and crawled up towards Lena in an almost predatory fashion. 

When her body was fully over the brunette’s, she licked her lips and looked into Lena’s eyes . 

“Are you sure you want this,” Kara asked again lowly, her voice dripping with arousal, but at the same time being laced with concern. 

“ _You have no idea how much,_ ” Lena breathed out, eyes half-lidded, before she leaned back in, capturing the blonde in another searing kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! leave your comments and concerns as always :)  
> Love u


	7. Hold My Body Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 part plot, 9 parts not.
> 
> Sorry I only upload in the literal middle of the night heh.

_You have no idea how much._

The sentence echoed inside the Kryptonian’s brain for a moment as she continued to kiss Lena. Lena Luthor. Her best friend. 

This is really happening. 

In all of Kara’s wildest dreams, she never could have imagined it feeling like _this_ . It felt _right_ , and there was a burst of butterflies in her chest and stomach every time Lena sighed into the kiss and sucked on her bottom lip a little that almost (almost) took over the swirling heat in her lower abdomen. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lena saying something, but she didn’t quite catch what it was. 

“What did you say?” Kara asked breathlessly, her forehead leaning against the brunette’s. 

“I said take my dress off, Kara,” Lena whispered before smiling devilishly and grabbing the blonde by the hips, flipping them into the complete opposite position. 

Lena was now straddling Kara’s hips, her dress still bunched up around her own from when Kara had tugged it up earlier, looking down at the blonde with a devious glint in her eyes. 

_Oh Jeez._

_“_ Okay...” Kara croaked out. 

She pushed herself up and reached an arm around Lena’s back, locating the zipper to her dress. Tugging it down, she watched in a dream-like state as the fabric became loose around the other woman’s torso. 

“Well,” Lena started with a smirk, “aren’t you going to take it off?” 

Kara let out a short sound that was somewhere between a whine and a groan before grabbing the fabric around Lena’s hips and pulling the dress up and over her head. 

She genuinely thought she was going to pass out. 

She thought she was going to pass out before they even got to have sex and humiliate herself into the afterlife because _fUCK._

Lena was gorgeous. Of course Kara had noticed the other woman’s body before. It’s hard not to, but she has never had the privilege of seeing it like this. 

Her skin was so light in comparison to her long, dark hair, that was falling over her shoulders in the prettiest way. She was biting her lip, bright green eyes piercing deep into Kara’s. 

The expanse of her neck, leading down to those perfect collarbones that Kara couldn’t wait to bite. The dip in the valley between her breasts (that were annoyingly still being held hostage behind the brunette’s very expensive looking bra). 

Her stomach—fuck her stomach. It was perfect and soft and looking further down, Kara could see hipbones just slightly jutting out above her underwear (again, very expensive looking). 

Kara could honestly stare at Lena’s (practically) naked body forever, but the throbbing between her legs was kicking her to do much more than stare. 

She ran the palms of her hands up Lena’s bare thighs before leaning up and grabbing her by the back of the neck, pulling her down into another kiss. 

Immediately, Lena moaned, sliding her tongue over Kara’s and pushing her center down onto the superhero’s lower abdomen. 

Kara, mind whirling from the fact that her best friend was practically fucking grinding her barely-covered pussy on her, buried her hands in Lena’s hair, still practically devouring her lips, and jutted her hips up to push harder on the brunette’s center. 

The sound Lena let out was absolutely angelic, and Kara wanted to hear it over and over and over again, but before she had time to recreate the situation that caused it, Lena pulled her mouth away from Kara’s and grabbed her shirt, breath coming out in labored puffs. 

Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were overly-plump from all the kissing and biting, and Kara didn’t quite know what the brunette was doing, as she flattened her palms over Kara’s shirt. 

“Remember earlier when I told you how good you look in this shirt?” She asked innocently, eyes roaming all over Kara’s upper body. 

“Y-yes,” Kara stammered out, her eyes widening as the woman’s fingers curled to gather the fabric in her fists. 

“I hope you don’t find this rude then, but I really, really,” Kara could feel her fists tightening on the shirt, “want it off of you now.” 

The blonde swallowed thickly, heart hammering in her chest. “You can take it off, Lena,” she said in the least shaky way possible. 

Lena looked her dead in the eye and locked her jaw before smiling and drawling out a simple, “good”. 

Kara gasped when Lena then immediately ripped open the shirt, buttons popping off in an array of directions. 

“Oh don’t worry, darling. I’ll buy you another tomorrow.” She said offhandedly as she indulged her eyes with the superhero’s impeccable form. 

“You truly are something else,” she said as she scraped her nails down from Kara’s chest to the bottom of her stomach. 

Kara looked down between Lena’s legs and could see a now **very** prominent wet spot on the brunette’s underwear, and she swore she could feel her brain short circuiting. She went...absolutely feral in that moment. 

_She did that. She made Lena Luthor wet._

She made a slightly inhuman-sounding growl before gripping Lena by the waist and slamming her onto her back on the bed. 

“Stay.” Kara demanded as she quickly moved off of the bed, unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off, leaving her in just her bra and underwear, too. 

_Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it_ Kara thought before pulling her underwear off and then hastily reaching behind her own back to unclip her bra. 

Lena’s chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace on the bed as she watched the blonde undress herself, eyes not knowing where to permanently fall as they flickered all over the blonde’s naked body. 

Kara got right back onto the bed, kneeling beside Lena. 

“Up,” she ordered. The CEO complied quickly. 

Kara immediately unclipped her bra and threw it somewhere behind her before shoving Lena back down into a lying position. She moved down and gripped the band of her underwear and suddenly there was a ripping sound throughout the room. 

She looked up at Lena before smirking and saying, “My turn to rip something of yours, but don’t worry, I’m sure you can buy another pair tomorrow.” 

Lena swallowed thickly and leaned her head back onto the pillow. She could remember being in this exact same bed mere months earlier, freaking out over just sleeping _next_ to Kara, and now she’s here, completely naked and _underneath_ Kara about to be, what she hopes, fucked until she can’t speak. 

She felt the blonde crawling up her body and she could feel her wetness all over the inside of her thighs and she could feel her heartbeat in her head; she could feel so much, and it was all overwhelming in the absolute best way. 

“Look at me, Lena,” the blonde said gently. 

When their eyes met, Lena felt something stir deep inside her chest that caused a rush of panic to go to her brain, but she quickly shut it down and put that thought into a little box. 

“I’m going to take care of you, okay?” 

Lena nodded weakly. 

And then Kara was kissing her. Everywhere. She started at her neck, nipping and biting all the way down before licking straight across the left part of her collarbone. She stayed there a moment sucking on it, making Lena sigh and card her fingers through the superhero’s hair. 

She continued her descent down, paying special attention Lena’s breasts. Both of her nipples were taut and hard at this point, and Kara was practically salivating. She took the left nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the nub while palming Lena’s left tit greedily. 

She felt Lena’s other hand come up to her shoulder to nudge her further down, but she put a stop to that by grabbing her and slamming her arm back down onto the mattress above her head. 

“No no, Lena,” she tsked, “you get to be in control all day every day. My turn.” 

Lena moaned loudly at that. 

Kara moved back down and kissed a line down the CEO’s stomach, nipping at her hipbone before settling between her thighs and using her hands to push perfect legs apart. 

She could smell Lena’s arousal, and it was doing absolutely nothing to reprieve her of her own. She blinked slowly, taking in the sight before her before leaning in kissing around the outside of the younger woman’s cunt, barely letting her tongue dip in between the folds. 

Lena had both hands tangled in Kara’s hair again and was trying to force her where she wanted her the most, but Kara was stronger, and they both knew that. 

She was whining and lifting her hips off the bed in various directions trying to get Kara’s mouth directly on her center, but to no avail. 

“Shhh,” Kara whispered, running her hands up Lena’s thighs to grip at her hips, mouth hovering right over her clit. 

“ _Be a good girl and have patience, Lena._ ” 

Lena’s eyes rolled back in her head and she let out the nicest whimper before opening her legs even wider. 

Kara always knew Lena liked to be praised, but she didn’t know it would have this kind of effect on her in the bedroom. It was a welcome surprise. 

Honestly, Kara was getting impatient herself, so she decided to do both of them a favor and leaned in, licking a hard stroke right up the middle of Lena’s center. 

Immediately Kara knew this was about to become one of her favorite things to do. The taste was indescribable, but so, so addicting, making her dive in for more. 

Lena wrapped her legs around the superhero’s shoulders and flung one arm over her eyes as she let out a chorus of moans mixed with Kara’s name. 

“F-fuck. Fuck! Kara. That feels so good that feels so so good please don’t stop.” 

She had no intention of stopping until she made Lena cum for her. 

Still holding the brunette down by her hips, she wrapped her lips around her clit and began to suck, swirling her tongue in circles over it at just the right pace, making sure to apply more pressure the longer she went on. 

“Jesus Christ, Kara. I’m really fucking close,” Lena choked out. 

The blonde hummed against her cunt, continuing her duties. 

She felt brave, so she slipped one arm out from around Lena’s body and settled it underneath hers, so her fingers were near the brunette’s entrance. Pushing in slightly, Lena moaned even louder and gapsed out a “yes”. 

Kara plunged two fingers deep inside the other woman while still making circles over her clit. She could tell Lena was right on the edge of cumming, so she curled her fingers deep inside, and with one final thrust, she hit it just right and Lena’s body tensed, thighs flexing around the blonde’s head and shoulders, back arching up slightly, veins in her neck gently popping out. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream before a moan, escalating from low-pitched to high-pitched fell out from between her lips. 

After about 20 seconds she relaxed enough for Kara to disengage herself from the other woman’s limbs slightly. 

She swore she’d never seen anything as beautiful as this. Lena’s hair was a complete wreck, there was a flush going down her entire body, which was coated in a thin sheen of sweat, and her eyes were half closed, glazed over in bliss. A small smile was playing at her lips. 

Kara wiped her chin off with the back of her hand, licking her lips after, before crawling up Lena’s body once again. 

“You,” she said pointedly, “taste so fucking good.” 

It wasn’t like Kara to swear much, but the word came out before she could stop it, and it seemed to please Lena, as she leaned up and captured Kara in a gentle kiss. 

“And you,” Lena pointedly said back, “are really fucking good at that. I swear my legs feel like jelly right now.” 

“Well, good thing you don’t have to go anywhere tonight,” the blonde smirked before wrapping up the younger girl in her arms. 

“Oh don’t think I'm going to sleep. You may be Supergirl, but my stamina is unmatched by every other human,” the brunette smirked. 

“Oh really now? Why don’t you prove that, then.” 

It was less of a question and more of a demand, and soon enough Lena had the superhero on her back and was beginning an attack of her own on the blonde’s neck, fingers teasingly inching between her slick thighs. 

// 

Lena woke the next morning pleasantly sore, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over to her left and saw Kara’s sleeping form, all cuddled up underneath the pile of blankets she provided for them after they were done with their –ahem- activities. 

A gentle smile graced Lena’s face as she lightly brushed her fingers over the blonde’s arm. 

A familiar feeling of dread creeped up into her stomach, and she quickly pulled her arm away. 

Luthor’s were known for being able to control their emotions and keep them locked away, but just like her crush on the other woman, Lena was having a hard time locking this particular emotion away, and it was an emotion she was incredibly afraid of, especially when it came to someone as good and kind as Kara. 

Love. 

Lena Luthor does not fall in love. 

_Lena Luthor is_ _falling..has_ _fallen, in love._

A wave of nausea swept over her, and she quickly untangled herself from the sheets, careful to not wake the peaceful blonde beside her. 

_No, no, no. This is not good this isn’t good, Lena. You’ll hurt her. You’ll ruin everything. Someone like her doesn’t deserve the hassle of being with someone like you. You never should have lost your inhibitions. You never should have—this never should have happened._

She found a random piece of paper in one of Kara’s drawers and a pen, and scribbled a note telling her that she had to leave early to head back to work so she could prepare for some meeting that she had forgotten about. 

It was a lame excuse, but she had to get out of there. 

Lena swiftly got dressed and gathered her belongings before calling her driver to pick her up, and was already at L-Corp before Kara even so much as opened her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments! I love and appreciate u very much, and as always: thank you for reading!


	8. Be Unbroken or Be Brave Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why's Lena gotta be the most dramatic bitch on the planet just let yourself be happy for once GOD" I scream as I continue to choose to write her as a dramatic bitch who won't let herself be happy for once.

Kara woke up gently the next morning, sighing deeply and blinking away the sleep in her eyes. Closing her eyes again, she turned over to wrap an arm around Lena. 

To her surprise, her arm slapped against the mattress instead of the brunette’s body, an action that made her quickly lift her head up and look over the bed. 

Nobody was there, and the mattress was cold. _Was this all a dream? Certainly not,_ Kara thought to herself, eyes roaming around the room in search of any sign of the brunette . _That was_ **_way_ ** _too detailed and_ **_way_ ** _too life-like to be a dream._

Her eyes landed on a piece of paper on her bedside table. Scooting herself up into a sitting position, she tugged the comforter around her and reached for the paper. 

_Kara,_

_Please don’t worry when you wake up and I’m not here. I had completely forgotten about a meeting that I have to prepare for, so I headed into work a bit early to get a head start._

_Lena_

Kara’s eyebrows knit together as she let her hand that was holding the piece of paper fall down into her lap. 

There was something off about the note, but she couldn’t quite place what it was. Lena didn’t seem upset, and she hadn’t just up and left her high and dry without any note at all, so maybe everything really was okay. 

Kara shrugged to herself and slipped out of bed, padding her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

// 

On the other side of town, Lena Luthor was a complete mess. 

She was sitting at her desk, papers strewn about, nervously sipping her coffee as she fiddled with a pen in her other hand. 

What was she thinking, sleeping with Kara? How could she be so naïve to think it would actually be okay? 

She sighed, placing the coffee cup carelessly onto a random piece of paper. 

She had no idea what to do. She couldn’t possibly just _ignore_ the blonde, especially after last night, but everything in her mind was telling her to run as far away as she could to keep both of them safe. 

Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders. All of this was giving her a migraine. 

She figured she wouldn’t be seeing Kara within the next few hours at a minimum, so that gave her plenty of time to decide how to handle the whole situation. 

Taking a few deep breaths, she slowly opened her eyes and leaned forward again, focusing on the task at hand. She really did have a meeting she had to present in today, but she wasn’t anywhere near behind, so she decided she would use this time to clean up any rough edges to her speech and presentation. 

// 

Kara had been sitting at her desk at work for a few hours now, and she was starting to get nervous about the fact that she hadn’t received any texts from Lena. Checking her phone for probably the fifth time in the last 3 minutes, the blonde sighed, noting that her good morning text had still been left unanswered. Normally, they would at least say _something_ or ask if the other wanted to get lunch, but it was radio silence on the brunette’s end, and Kara had a sinking feeling in her stomach that maybe everything wasn’t okay after last night. 

She pushed back from her desk, making her chair roll backwards and glanced at the time on the bottom right of her computer: 11:27am. This is a normal time for people to have lunch, right? Maybe Lena was just really busy with that meeting and didn’t have time to look at her phone. Maybe she should go bring her one of those disgusting green smoothies she seems to enjoy so much. To be fair, they are easy to eat considering all you have to do is slurp it through a straw, no utensils required. 

_Good idea_ , she thought, grabbing her bag and making her way down to the busy city streets. 

// 

A good 30 minutes later, Kara was on her way to L-Corp, blended kale in hand. She made her way through the front doors, up the elevator, and past Jess’s desk before knocking on Lena’s office door and walking in like she always did. 

“Kara!” Lena said, forehead wrinkling in a questioning look. “What are you doing here? Did we have lunch today?” 

“I-- well, no, we didn’t have any plans, but I figured since you got up so early and you had to prepare for that meeting that you may have forgotten to eat again, so I got you one of those kale smoothies you like since it’s efficient and you can even take it into the meeting with you...” Kara trailed off, nerves spiking by the second. 

“Oh. Well, um, thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” Lena responded in a clipped tone, jaw set and eyes looking down at her desk. 

“I know, but...I just uh...yeah.” The blonde stammered, biting her lower lip. 

“Well, here you go,” she said, walking over to place the smoothie in front of Lena before backing up towards the door. 

“I guess I’ll just head out now. I know you’re busy. Have a good day, Lena.” 

Lena wanted to tell her to wait. Wanted to walk up to her and hug her and tell her how nice last night was, and ask her if she’d like to go out to dinner tonight, but instead she sat there, pinned to her seat, her fist clenching her pen as if it had personally done something to her, and all she said was a simple, “You too.” 

She didn’t look up until she heard her office door click shut. 

Swallowing thickly, she looked at the smoothie cup placed in front of her. She knew she had to tell Kara that this couldn’t happen, that it was a mistake to ever take their friendship this far. Her eyes started to burn at the thought of it. 

All she wanted was to be happy, and Kara was the only thing that brought her true, unbridled happiness, so of course she had to get rid of her. That’s just how things work when you’re a part of the Luthor family. Anything you...love, has to go. It’s the best thing for Kara. 

// 

Walking back to the elevator, Kara felt the tears start to prickle behind her eyes. 

Why was Lena acting like this? She ran over the events of last night in her mind and couldn’t pinpoint a moment where things went wrong. 

Maybe Lena figured out she didn’t really like her after sleeping with her. Maybe she regretted it and thought they were better off being just friends. 

The doors dinged shut, leaving Kara all by herself in the moving cube. Slumping against the wall, she pulled out her phone to text Lena. 

**Kara 12:23PM:** I’m sorry if I did anything to upset you. I hope whatever it is we can talk about it. 

Surprisingly, she got a text back almost immediately. 

**Lena 12:24PM:** You didn’t do anything to upset me. Is it okay if I stop by later tonight after work? 

Now the blonde was fully confused. Was Lena actually not upset? Maybe she was just having a bad day and the stress was getting to her and that’s why she was so short with her. She decided to give the other woman the benefit of the doubt, and sent a quick text back telling her that would be fine, and she’d see her later. 

// 

The rest of the day went smoothly, and soon enough Lena was shutting down her laptop for the night and calling up her driver to bring her to Kara’s. 

She felt like she had a rock in her stomach, but she kept telling herself this was the right thing to do. 

Sliding into her seat in the back of her car, she began rehearsing what she was going to say once she was face to face with the blonde. 

The drive was only about 15 minutes, and before Lena was fully ready, her driver was pulling over to let her out. 

She thanked him as he opened the door for her and told him that she wouldn’t be long. 

He nodded, getting back into the car to wait as she walked through the doors of Kara’s apartment building. 

Steeling herself, she raised a fist to knock on Kara’s door. A few moments later the familiar blonde was staring back at her from the other side of the entry way. 

“Hi,” she said softly, looking over Lena. “Do you want to come in?” 

“Sure,” Lena replied, slowly walking through the threshold, careful not to make eye contact. 

“Is everything okay, Lena?” Kara asked, stepping closer to her and placing her hand on her shoulder. 

Lena tensed her body and turned away from the blonde slightly, making her hand slip off her shoulder. 

It was very quiet for a moment, and Lena could hear every beat of her heart in her ears, and she briefly wondered if this is what Kara heard when she zeroed in on someone’s heartbeat. 

“You can talk to me, Lena,” she said gently, keeping her hands by her sides this time. 

Lena took a deep breath, willing herself to look up at the girl in front of her. 

“I-- we can’t do this, Kara.” 

She saw a flash of confusion run across the blonde’s features. 

“We can’t do what?” 

Lena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“This,” she said, waving her hand in between them. “Me and you. We can’t do this. It’s not safe.” Taking another deep breath, she pushed out, “Last night never should have happened.” 

Looking back at Kara was a mistake, because the expression of pure hurt that took over her whole face was almost enough to make Lena immediately retract everything she had just said. She could see her bottom lip start to quiver, and she was doing that thing with her hands that she does when she’s nervous where she twists her fingers together and picks at the skin. 

“W-what do you mean? I’m sorry if I did anything wrong, Lena. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or go too far or take advantage of the situation in any way. I really thought you were okay with everything that was happening I’m really sorry,” she said, eyes brimming with tears. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Kara. It just shouldn’t have happened. Me and you could never work. It’s too dangerous. We aren’t supposed to be together, and we never should have pushed the boundaries of our friendship,” Lena responded in her clipped tone once again. 

“I don’t understand...why would it be too dangerous? If you’re happy and I’m happy, isn’t that what matters the most?” 

The brunette scoffed, pursing her lips as she looked just past the blonde’s head into the living room. 

“No. That’s not what matters the most. A Luthor and a Super? Could you possibly imagine? I think it would be for the best if we just pretend last night never happened. Go back to being friends, and that’s it.” 

The words were coming out of her mouth, but they didn’t feel like her own. She felt like she was on autopilot, and her whole body was screaming for her to shut up and take it back, but she didn’t. 

A tear dripped down the blonde’s face, and she quickly wiped it away, sniffling a little. Clearing her throat, she said, “Okay. If that’s what you want. We can go back to that. I’m sorry, again.” 

“Stop apologizing, Kara,” Lena said with an edge to her voice that made the blonde’s face crumple even more. 

Sighing, Lena continued in a softer voice. “It’s not like that. You didn’t do anything wrong. Let’s just start the whole forgetting part now, okay?” 

“Okay,” Kara responded meekly. 

“Great. I’m going to head home; I told my driver I wouldn’t be long. I’ll talk to you later, alright?” Lena asked, already turning around to head towards the door. 

“Alright...” 

“Good. Bye Kara,” she said while opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. 

She barely heard the blonde’s response before closing the door and walking back out to her car. 

The short drive to her own apartment went by in a blur, her mind constantly repeating to herself that this was the right thing to do. The only thing to do, if she wanted to protect the woman she loves so dearly. 

// 

Kara stood in the same place she was when Lena left a few minutes earlier. She looked at the door, lost and confused, wondering what just happened. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling at this point. Was she really so naïve to think it could ever work. That a woman like Lena Luthor would ever want to be with _her_. 

Wiping her nose on the sleeve of her sweater, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and called the only other person who she thought could make her feel better at this point. 

Not 30 minutes later, Alex was banging on her front door. 

Kara opened the door, and before she could say a word, Alex bust in already in mid-rant. 

“What do you MEAN she came over and told you ‘this wouldn’t work’?” The redhead said in a mocking voice, opening and closing her hand to mimic a mouth speaking. 

“I cannot believe the balls on that woman! She...oooo!” She snarled, running a hand through her hair. “I am so mad at her! Nope. We aren’t letting this go. I know damn well that girl is obsessed with you. None of this makes any sense, and to do it immediately after sleeping together? That is so uncool. I cannot believe!” She yelled, flumping down onto the couch. 

“It’s okay, Alex. She obviously has her own reasons, even if I don’t understand them right now. She just wants to be friends, and there’s nothing I can do about that,” the blonde sighed, sitting down next to her sister. 

“That’s because you’re too nice, Kara. Someone needs to give Luthor a kick in the ass. She doesn’t get to go around being all mopey and mysterious whenever she feels like it. Not with my little sister.” 

Placing a hand over Alex’s, Kara said, “Really. It’s okay. I just needed someone to be here to distract me. I’m sure it’ll all be fine soon. She said she just wanted to be friends, so I guess it’ll just go back to how it always was. For now, can we just watch a movie until we fall asleep?” 

Alex sighed and leaned her head on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“If you say so. Wanna watch Monty Python? That always makes you laugh.” 

Kara smiled. 

“You always know how to make me feel better. I’ll go put it in.” 

It didn’t take long for Kara to fall asleep, so Alex tucked her in on the couch, not wanting to wake her, and quietly made her way out of the apartment. 

No way in hell Lena was going to get away with this. Not on her watch. 

// 

The morning seemed to be going along as normal. Lena had gotten her coffee, fought with a few millionaires via phone call, signed a bunch of papers she couldn’t care less about, and she was mindlessly scrolling through her emails, deciding which ones were worth even opening, much less responding to, when Jess buzzed through. 

“Yes, Jess?” 

“Um, there’s a Miss Danvers here to see you. She says it’s important...” 

“Jess, I told you years ago Kara can just come in when she’s here, why are you calling through this time?” 

“It’s um..it’s a different Danvers,” Jess responded. 

Lena paused for a moment before replying. 

“...Alright, send her in.” 

A mere 5 seconds later a very angry looking Alex came bursting through her office door. 

“Alex,” Lena said, getting up and walking around to the front of her desk to lean against it. “What can I do for you?” She finished smoothly 

“You,” Alex pointed a finger at Lena, “have no right to do what you did to my sister. What were you thinking! You really made her cry, you know?” 

Lena squared her jaw and blinked at the angry woman in front of her. 

“I simply did what was best for both of us. She’s strong; she’ll get over it,” Lena said calmly. “Kara and I should not be in a relationship like that. It’s far too dangerous for her.” 

“It’s far too dangerous?” Alex yelled incredulously. “She’s _Supergirl_ for God’s sake! What could possibly be more dangerous than that?” 

“You don’t understand,” Lena shot back. “People are after my family, after **me** , and I can’t have Kara being put in harm’s way just because I have feelings for her. That wouldn’t be fair, and I couldn’t live with myself if she got hurt because of me.” 

Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Did you ever think that maybe Kara doesn’t care about all of that? That maybe she wants to be in a relationship like that with you despite your last name? Do you even know how much that girl talks about you? She’s a literal ray of sunshine, and yet she talks like you put the sun in the sky. It’s honestly gross, but I have never, ever seen her like this about someone, and you just waltzed up to her and broke her heart as if it was nothing in the name of ‘keeping her safe’, as if she doesn’t already risk her life every day for the people of this city _and_ you.” 

Lena broke eye contact with Alex, moving to pour herself a glass of water. 

“Well, that doesn’t mean it’s right,” she said flippantly before taking a sip. “She chooses to do that out of the goodness of her heart, and I have no choice in the matter. I hate to see her in fights getting hurt, but that isn’t my choice. This is. If I can keep her safe, then that’s what I’ll do.” 

Alex sighed from the other end of the room. 

“Lena, I know you have a hard time believing this, but your last name does not condemn you to a life of unhappiness. Kara would not be in any more danger with you than she already is. Everyone already knows how much you care about each other. The fact that you two would be together wouldn’t change any of that. If someone wants to come after her, they’re going to, and none of it is your fault. This is something she wants. _You_ are something she wants, and I know she’s something you want, too. Stop being ridiculous and melodramatic and let yourself be happy for once. We all care about you and want the best for you, same goes for my sister, and everyone knows you two are the best for each other.” 

Lena turned to pour herself another glass of water, making it so her back was to Alex. 

_Maybe she was right. Maybe she could just be happy._

“All I’m saying is to think about it, okay? Don’t make any rash decisions. Kara deserves more than that, and so do you.” 

Lena didn’t respond, continuing to stand with her back to the older Danvers sister. 

“Just think about it, Lena.” Alex said before walking out the door. 

_Fuck._

_//_

It was two days later and Lena couldn’t stop thinking about what Alex had said. She’s never been good at choosing her heart over her brain, and her internal conflict was reaching a boiling point. 

Flashes of the night she spent with Kara were going through her mind, and she found it difficult to focus on anything else. She had never felt so close to someone she slept with before. It sounds pathetic, but most of Lena’s relationships were purely physical and revolved around absolutely zero feelings, at least on the brunette’s part. She had had a couple serious ones, where she did care deeply for the person, but the sex, while good, still felt more like scratching an itch. She has certainly never... _made love_. She shuddered. 

Kara’s broken face interjected itself between the more than PG13 thoughts, and Lena groaned, slapping her hands on the top of her desk before burying her face in them. 

This shouldn’t be so _hard_. She made a decision, just stick to it, for God’s sake! 

But it was hard, and Lena missed Kara desperately, even though it had only been a few days since she had last seen (or spoken to) the blonde. 

Mindlessly fiddling with her necklace, she took out her phone and began to scroll through her photos. The albums were filled with mostly insignificant things, such as dogs she thought Kara would like to see, a particular tree or flower she found pretty, or food she sent to make Kara jealous, but smattered between those photos were several of just her and Kara, and her chest ached looking at them. 

There was one in particular where Kara had begged her to take a picture one night while sitting on the couch together, and even though Lena was bare-faced and in a sweatshirt, she complied, because duh. 

The picture showed a smiling Kara, rows of white teeth shining in the forefront, and Lena in the back, except she wasn’t looking into the camera like the blonde was, but instead, she was giving Kara the softest smile. 

She looked devastatingly in love. 

Something clicked in Lena’s mind. She hadn’t just recently fallen in love with Kara; she’s _been_ in love with Kara for a long, long time. It just took her until now to realize it because apparently she’s a fucking idiot. 

She’s spent their entire friendship slowly falling for her...so how was she ever supposed to go back to being “just friends” when her feelings were never completely platonic to begin with. 

She couldn’t. 

She had to make a choice. It was all or nothing. She would try this thing with Kara, and try everything in her power to keep her safe at the same time, or she would have to shut out the blonde completely. 

Chewing her bottom lip, she clicked out of her albums and set the phone back down on the desk. 

It took her close to two hours to come to her conclusion, and at this point it was completely dark out and most employees had gone home, but she had finally made a decision. 

Still feeling like she got gut-punched, she called up her driver to once again bring her to Kara’s. 

She had to tell her tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Your comments fuel me and make me v happy and I appreciate each and every one of you even if you do not comment. Thank you for reading love u.


	9. Utter My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous! Lena and softness galore. Enjoy.

Lena’s heels were loudly clicking up the stairs as she made her way to Kara’s apartment. She didn’t exactly think this far ahead when she decided to come over, but oh well, she was here now. 

Standing in front of the door, she paused for a moment and then quickly rattled off three knocks before bringing her arm back tightly to her side. 

She could hear shuffling from the other side of the door, and a few moments later Kara was looking back at her. 

“Lena?” She asked, very obviously confused. “You’re at my apartment?” 

“I, well, yes. I am.” Lena responded bluntly, not knowing what to do with her hands, or her feet, or herself for that matter. 

“I was wondering if maybe we could ta-” she stopped mid-sentence when her eyes flicked behind Kara and saw a woman with short, dark hair peering out from the living room. 

She didn’t recognize the woman, and the thoughts and assumptions racing through her head made her stomach drop to what felt like her knees. 

Lena was not a jealous woman. 

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed at Lena’s sudden lack of words. 

“...Lena?” 

Swallowing and pursing her lips slightly, she quickly retorted, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you had company. This can wait—or, actually, it doesn’t have to happen at all. I can go.” 

“I-- company?” The blonde sputtered before a lightbulb seemed to go off in her brain. 

“Oh! Company!” Turning around, she gestured for the woman in her living room to come closer. As the other brunette stepped behind Kara and made a slight, quick wave towards Lena, Kara said, “Lena, this is Kate. Kate, this is Lena. We were just hanging out and uh...talking.” 

“Talking. Right.” Lena scoffed. “Well, I better let you get back to...that,” she finished with a sarcastic smile before beginning to turn around. 

“Wait! No—I...um,” the blonde faltered a bit, grabbing Lena by the wrist. 

“Don’t worry, Danvers,” Kate interjected, smacking her hand against the blonde’s shoulder. “I’ll go. I think you two have some... _things_ to talk about,” she finished with a wink before brushing past Kara. 

Kate paused next to Lena, leaning in towards her ear to whisper so only she could hear (never mind the superhearing). 

“I don’t like you very much right now, but this one here does, so I’d take care of her if I were you. She isn’t the only one in this city with a solid left hook.” 

Lena gulped, narrowing her eyes to the floor as Kate bumped into her shoulder before sauntering off down the hall. 

Shifting on her feet nervously, she slowly moved her eyes to look back up at Kara. 

“Do you want to come in?” She asked just like she had a few days ago. 

The question was phrased gently, as though she was afraid speaking too loudly would scare Lena off. 

“Yeah. Of course. Yes. Thank you.” Lena responded eagerly, stepping past the blonde through the doorway. 

Kara closed the door behind her, and they both just stood in the middle of the living room in silence for a few seconds before Lena began to speak. 

“So...who was that girl?” She asked, jealousy evident in her voice. 

“She’s just a friend,” Kara responded quickly. “She’s friends with my cousin. She’s nothing to worry about. I promise.” 

Lena scoffed, narrowing her eyes. “I wasn’t worried.” 

“You sounded pretty worried,” the blonde responded, smirking slightly. 

Lena huffed. 

“Whatever. Listen...I came here to...apologize. To explain.” 

“Okay...” 

Kara watched her with an unreadable expression, hands clasped and fingers fidgeting in front of her. 

Taking a slow, shuddering breath, Lena continued. 

“The morning that I woke up with you I realized something, and it terrified me. Everybody I’ve gotten close to has hurt me. Broken my trust. My family, as you know, was never the loving kind, and that combined with everything else that goes on in my life has made me absolutely petrified of one certain thing.” 

She paused before taking a step closer to Kara, whose eyes were searching hers in an attempt to understand where she was going with this speech. 

“I got scared because when I woke up and looked over at you, I felt something inside of me that I’ve never felt before, and I know—I know that sounds like a cliché, but it’s true. I couldn’t handle the intensity of it, so I ran, and I’m sorry about that. I'm sorry for being so cold when you came to see me the next day. I’m sorry for not answering your texts, and I'm incredibly sorry for how I reacted when I came over here last.” 

“It’s okay, Lena--” Kara tried to say, but the brunette cut her off. 

“No. It’s not okay. I need to stop being so afraid, because I realized something, something that made me come to the decision I’ve made, and I need to tell you. I need to accept it because...because I think I deserve it.” 

“Okay...” the blonde trailed off, cocking her head to one side in confusion. 

“I was looking through my photos when I came across one that we took a long time ago. It was just you and me on the couch, and you were smiling, and I was behind you looking at you, not the camera, like...like I was,” 

_Here it goes_

“Like I was completely in love with you,” she rushed out. 

Squinting her eyes shut so as to not see the blonde’s reaction, she continued to speak. 

“I looked like _that_ , and I realized that my feelings towards you have never been _just_ platonic, so there was no way that I’d be able to continue on a friendship like normal after what we did. After knowing what it’s like to wake up next to you like that.” 

She fearfully opened her eyes again and took notice of the expression on Kara’s face. 

Her eyes were widened, mouth hanging open just the slightest, and Lena couldn’t tell if this was good or bad, so she pushed on. She needed to get everything off her chest so at least Kara would know. She would know and be able to make her own decision. 

“I realized that I had a choice to make. I could either...try this. Us...or I could lose you completely.” 

“And which one did you choose?” Kara whispered, never taking her eyes off Lena. 

“I chose,” she began, biting the inside of her cheek. “I _choose_ you.” 

Kara’s eyes softened at that, shoulders slumping down from the release of held tension. 

“I choose you because I can’t lose you. You mean the absolute world to me, and everything I feel—everything I’ve always felt for you—shows that I need you in my life. I don’t want to be just friends, Kara. I don’t want to pretend that what I feel isn’t real, even when it scares me half to death. I would like to try us, if that’s something you’d also still like to try.” 

Kara didn’t budge an inch, and Lena was beginning to brace herself for the rejection, before Kara quickly stepped forward and engulfed her in a hug. 

She immediately wrapped her arms back around the blonde, holding her tight. 

“You don’t have to be scared, Lena. I'm here. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.” 

Lena let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and meekly asked, “Promise?” 

“I promise.” Kara responded, squeezing her tighter for emphasis before pulling a way slightly and brushing the hair from Lena’s face. 

“Do you want to go just lay down for a bit? It’s been a rough couple days for both of us. We can order in and just hang out.” 

“That sounds lovely,” Lena smiled. 

She still had a tight, kind of sick, feeling in her stomach, but she also had a warmth spreading throughout her body that she chose to focus on. 

She knew she still had a long way to go to work through her irrational fear of love and being loved, but it was absolutely something she was willing to go through if it meant being with her best friend. 

// 

Several days had passed since Lena and Kara’s reconciliation, and things were going along as normal. 

Nothing major had happened, as both of them were trying (key word: trying) to take it slow so as not to exaggerate any of Lena’s fears. 

It was around 11pm before the CEO finished up at the office for the day, and she closed her laptop with a huff before standing up and cracking her neck. She really had to invest in a comfier chair. Sleek was aesthetically pleasing but god, at what cost? 

Heels echoing down the quiet, empty hallway, she stopped in front of the elevator and dug her phone out of her purse to send a text to Kara. 

**Lena 11:06pm** : What are ya doing? 

Minutes later, she was sitting comfortably in her car as her driver took her back to her penthouse. Her phone buzzed in her lap, and a smile spread across her face when she saw it was Kara. 

**Kara 11:11pm** : Not much, just lying in bed eating popcorn. I’m trying to see how many I can catch in my mouth! 

Lena giggled and rolled her eyes. What a dork. 

**Kara 11:12pm:** Don’t tell me you’re just now leaving the office, Miss Luthor >: ( 

**Lena 11:12pm** : Depends on what your definition of “just now” is 

**Kara 11:13pm:** LENA. You need your rest why do you do this?????? 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh again. Kara was always so protective over her sleep schedule and her eating habits. 

**Lena 11:14pm:** Don’t worry about me, darling. How many pieces of popcorn have you caught in your mouth? 

**Kara 11:15pm:** Don’t deflect! 

**Kara 11:20pm** : …...3 

Her driver had just pulled up beside her apartment building when she received the second text from the blonde. She shot off a quick “proud of you” and began her ascent to the top floor. 

Rummaging through her bag, she found her set of keys and quickly unlocked the door before throwing her bag onto the island in her kitchen and shrugging off her coat. 

She had just started walking towards her bedroom to change into pajamas when she heard a soft tapping on the door to her balcony. 

She looked over, all senses on guard, fearing that it was some kind of overly polite assassin, only to see a familiar smiling blonde on the other side. 

She sighed, relieved, and walked over to let her in. 

“What are you doing here? Did you not just reprimand me mere minutes ago about going to bed?” she asked with fake accusation. 

“I did, but I figured since you were already up why not come see you. Plus, I missed you,” the blonde responded softly before leaning in and giving Lena a quick kiss. 

She felt her heart flutter at the contact and realized that _this is a thing now._ They can kiss whenever they want. No (bad) repercussions. 

She stepped forward, placing her hand against Kara’s cheek and kissed her again, this time with more feeling. 

“I missed you, too.” 

The blonde sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Lena before pulling away to smile and nuzzle her face in dark brown hair. 

“You always smell so nice,” she murmured. 

“It’s Chanel, darling,” Lena laughed, but it was abruptly cut off when she felt the blonde’s lips start to move against her neck. 

Her stomach muscles clenched at the sensation, and she let out a sharp breath through her nose. 

Kara smiled against her neck, hands sliding down to rest on the brunette’s hips, and asked, “Do you like that?” in a sultry tone. 

Lena didn’t answer, but bit her lip and leaned her head to the side just a little to give the blonde better access. 

Squeezing her hips, Kara giggled and said, “I’ll take that as a yes,” before biting down on her neck, immediately soothing the spot with her tongue. 

Lena involuntarily shivered and slid a hand behind Kara’s neck to keep her in place. 

“I do,” she said in a breathy tone. 

Lena never knew simple things like this could feel so good. Obviously, she’s had sex before, and obviously she’s been involved in foreplay, but again, it always just seemed like an act. Something to get through to get to the main event that would leave her feeling satiated for a while. 

But with Kara, with Kara it was a completely different story. Every touch set her body on fire, but it was a slow burn. A burn that started where Kara’s fingertips touched her, and slowly made its way through her whole body, before settling in her lower abdomen. 

Lena felt the blonde’s tongue take a long stroke up the expanse of her neck and couldn’t take it anymore. Fuck sleep. 

She pulled away from Kara and blurted out, “Do you wanna go to bed?” 

Kara looked back at her, eyes glassy and cheeks tinged red. 

“Yes.” 

Lena immediately grabbed the blonde by the wrist and dragged her into her bedroom. They didn’t make it far into the room before hands were tangled in hair and bodies were pushed together in an effort to be as close as they possibly could. 

Hands moved from hair to start grasping and pulling at various pieces of clothing, and before long, both girls were essentially free of any fabric. 

Lena shoved Kara onto her back on the bed, and the superhero let out a thoughtful “fluffy...” before Lena crawled on top of her, legs on either side of her waist. 

Running a finger down the blonde’s face, she whispered, “You’re so gorgeous, Kara...”. 

Kara smiled and blushed underneath her, moving her hands to caress Lena’s waist. 

Before she had time to respond, the brunette leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. 

Lena could feel her whole body buzzing. Her hands couldn’t stay in one place, and her kisses were getting sloppier by the second. All she wanted was Kara, Kara, Kara, but no matter how close she got, she didn’t feel like she was getting enough. 

Feeling Lena’s fervor, the blonde gently put her hand on Lena’s shoulder and pushed back. 

“Wait,” she said. “I think we should take our time with this.” 

Lena’s eyes widened and she moved herself into a seated position, still straddling Kara. 

“Oh! Oh okay! No that’s totally fine we don’t have to do anything at all if you don’t want to I’m sorry I just—I read things wrong.” 

“What?” Kara asked incredulously. 

“No, Lena, that’s not what I meant at all,” she said earnestly. “I just meant...this is important, and I—I want to show you how much I..uhm, care about you.” 

Lena’s eyes lost their nervousness and she let out a breath. 

“Oh...oh. Okay, we can do that then...” 

“Come here,” the blonde said, tugging her back down to kiss her again. It was soft and gentle and god Kara always tasted so sweet. 

She sucked the superhero’s bottom lip into her mouth and was nibbling on it when suddenly she was on her back. She let out a surprised gasp that was immediately smothered by Kara’s lips. 

Feeling the blonde’s fingers running down her body, she heard Kara whisper lovingly, “Let me take care of you. Let me show you how I feel.” 

Lena’s legs involuntarily opened at Kara’s words, and normally she would feel embarrassed about her vulnerability, but that’s the point of this, right? That’s what she’s supposed to be working on. For her. For them. 

“Good girl,” she murmured against her lips, fingers trailing lower and lower. 

Lena whimpered at the praise and locked eyes with her before pulling the blonde down by the back of her neck for another kiss. 

She felt Kara swing one leg over her thigh and oh—oh god. Kara settled into a straddling position, and she was... **wet**. She was more wet than Lena anticipated, and it caused a surge of wetness to her own core. 

_Fuck._

“You see what you do to me?” Kara asked, kissing her way down the other woman’s neck. 

Lena could only whimper in response. 

Kara’s fingers were teasing at the insides of her thighs, and Lena began to squirm underneath her, which caused her thigh to put pressure on Kara’s center. The blonde let out a loud moan against her neck that made Lena dizzy with arousal. 

Kara bit Lena’s earlobe and asked, “Can I touch you?” 

Shivering, Lena responded with a croaked out “Okay”. 

Suddenly her senses went into overdrive as two of Kara’s fingers slipped between her folds. Her hips jutted up involuntarily and she bit her lip as hard as she could to keep her moans at bay. 

Rubbing soft circles over her clit, Kara kissed her way back to Lena’s mouth and said, “Don’t hold back, Lena. I want to hear you. I want to see all of you.” 

_What the fuck was this girl doing to her?_

Lena’s chest was becoming tight with emotion, and she was about to say something, but Kara plunged two fingers deep into her before she had the chance. 

Slamming her eyes shut and arching her back, Lena let out a cry of pleasure, nails digging into the skin on Kara’s back. 

“That’s it, baby. You’re doing so good,” the blonde praised as she started to grind herself against Lena’s flexed thigh. 

The CEO was getting irrationally turned on by Kara's words, and she could barely look into her eyes without blushing. Luckily, Kara closed the space between their lips once again and started kissing her in a way that was unknown to Lena. 

It was all slow tongue movements and gentle bites as Kara worked her fingers in and out of Lena’s pussy. She could hear how wet she was, and that, mixed with Kara’s moans from her own grinding, was pushing her closer and closer to the edge at a rapid pace. 

Still pumping in and out, Kara maneuvered her hand so her thumb was brushing up against Lena’s clit at every push. Both of them were getting extremely worked up, and the blonde kept mumbling praises against her lips, telling her how well she was doing, how pretty she was, how good she felt around her fingers. 

“Kara I’m-- you’re going to make me cum,” Lena choked out after a particularly forceful push of the other woman’s fingers. 

The blonde reached over and pushed Lena’s right hand up above her head, threading their fingers together. 

“That's what I want, Lena. Let me feel you cum all over my fingers. Can-- can you be good and do that for me?” 

The blonde’s voice was breathy and staggered as she closed in on her own orgasm. 

“Yes,” Lena moaned, feeling overwhelming heat in her core. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, closing her eyes and threading her fingers through blonde locks. 

Her moans got more frantic as Kara sped up the pace of both her fingers and her hips. 

“You’re gonna make _me_ cum if you keep making those pretty sounds, Lena,” she said hotly against her neck. 

“Fuck. FUCK. Kara, I fucking lo-” 

Lena felt her body tense and her eyes slammed shut as her orgasm ripped through her. 

Still in the midst of hers, she heard Kara let out a string of moans and curse words, signaling her own orgasm. 

Breathing deeply, fingers and toes still buzzing, Lena pulled Kara down fully on top of her, not caring that they were both a sweaty mess. 

After a minute or so, Kara scooted about an inch away and pushed some of Lena’s hair behind her ear, looking into her eyes. 

Lena’s chest was pounding, and the pure feeling of love she had for the girl next to her was exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time. 

Kara eyes were closed, fingers lightly running over Lena’s skin, and the emotions building up in her became too much to take. 

“I love you...” she said quietly. 

Kara’s fingers stopped, and her eyes slowly opened. 

“What did you just say?” She whispered. 

Lena nibbled on her lip nervously, attempting to keep making eye contact with the superhero. 

“I said...I said I love you.” She responded cautiously, trying to hide the panic in her voice. 

Kara gave her the softest look she had ever seen before leaning in and kissing her gently, hand cupping the side of her face. 

“I love you too, Lena. I always have. I always will.” 

Lena willed the tears building up behind her eyes to not fall, and instead wrapped herself tightly around the blonde, burying her face in her neck like Kara had done when she first arrived. 

“You’re so special to me,” she heard Kara whisper. 

Lena responded by clinging to the blonde even tighter, and before she knew it, she drifted off into a deep sleep. 

Maybe love is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked the new chapter! As always, thank you for reading and I love u.


	10. Something So Precious About This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, angels. 10 chapters 21k words. Done. Thank you so much for all of your kind comments and support. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Love u

**6 months later**

**“** Kara, are you absolutely positive this is a good idea?” 

“Yes, Lena! It’ll work I promise. I know we’re both busy with work, but with my superspeed and your ability to handle almost anything, there’s no way this could go wrong. He’ll get everything he needs. Now help me pick.” The blonde said through a smile that was as bright as the sun itself. 

It was loud, very loud, where they were, but Kara didn’t seem to mind. She skipped down the long hallways and peeked through each glass door, making various comments and ooo-ing and awh-ing. 

Her and Kara had been officially together for half a year, and everything was going amazingly. Lena still felt like she was in the honeymoon phase, and it didn’t feel like it was going to stop anytime soon. She still had her days when she questioned whether she really deserved a love like this. A person like Kara, but the superhero was always there to assure her that she was the lucky one, not Lena. 

The blonde had been badgering her for well over a month now about getting a puppy, and Lena had to admit that when Kara first brought up the idea, she wasn’t too keen on it. She loved animals, she really did, but a _puppy_? That’s essentially a child. It took a while, but eventually she gave in after one particularly strong orgasm, where Kara had teetered her right on the edge before asking, “Can we get a puppy, now?” while still pumping her fingers in and out of her. 

Lena’s chorus of “yes’s” had been mistaken as a response to the question, and Kara put on her best puppy-dog (no pun intended) eyes when Lena tried to bring up that little detail, so she gave in, and now they’re at an animal shelter picking out said puppy. 

“Oh! Lena! Here’s one! Look at him look how cute he is can we meet him?” Kara rattled off, bouncing up and down on her toes in excitement while pointing into the run where the dog was. 

Walking up, Lena peered in and took notice of a small puppy with medium length fur that was splotches of brown and white and auburn. It looked like it had some Australian Shepherd in it, but dog breeds were not the CEO’s expertise, so she wasn’t quite sure. 

“Of course we can meet him, Kara. Let’s go find a volunteer.” 

Ten minutes later they were sat in a small room together with the puppy. 

Kara was having the absolute time of her life. She was basically rolling around on the floor with the puppy, while Lena sat on the bench that was in the room. 

“Lena, come down here and play. He wants to properly meet you!” Kara said, looking up at her as she laid on her back on the floor holding the puppy under its arms above her. 

Lena’s eyes softened and a loving smile formed on her lips. 

“Alright, okay. I’m coming.” She said, scooting off the bench and gently kneeling on the ground. 

“C’mere, buddy.” She patted her thighs in an attempt to make the puppy come to her, which he immediately did. 

Scratching behind his ears and cooing at his little face, Lena fell in love. 

She looked up from the puppy and noticed Kara staring at her. 

“What?” 

“...Nothing. I just love you, is all.” She said, her eyes never leaving Lena’s. 

She still blushed hearing the other woman say that to her. It always felt too good to be true. 

“I love you, too. So, do you think this is the one?” She asked, clearing her throat to rid her voice of any thick emotion. 

“I think he’s perfect. Should we get the volunteer and ask about the papers?” 

“I think we should.” 

Thirty minutes later Kara and Lena were walking out of the shelter, little Cheez-It (don’t ask, Kara wanted to name him) following obediently beside them on his leash. 

Kara placed Cheez-It securely in the back of the car and closed the door, jumping into the driver’s seat. 

Leaning back in her seat she turned her head to look over at Lena with a lazy smile. 

“Thank you for doing this with me. There’s nobody else I’d rather raise a dog with.” She said, reaching over the center console to grab Lena’s hand. 

“There’s nobody else I would rather do anything with than you.” Lena said softly, squeezing the blonde’s hand three times. 

Kara bit her lip to try and stifle the wide grin that was beginning to spread across her face. 

“What do you say we go get this little booger some toys, yeah?” She asked, shifting the car into gear. 

“I think that sounds like a wonderful plan.” 

“Remember, we have to get him two of everything. One for your house, one for my house.” 

“Don’t worry, Kara, we will only be getting him the best of everything. He’ll have much more than he needs.” Lena ended with a wink as they pulled out of the shelter parking lot. 

Lena never thought she would be able to say this with such ease, but over the past six months she’s learned: 

Lena Luthor does fall in love. 

And it is beautiful. 


End file.
